Lobo y halcón
by Winchester1427
Summary: AU - Universo Alterno. Una maldición cayó sobre los últimos descendientes del linaje de Durin. Mientras el destino de Thorin Escudo de Roble es incierto, sin saber nadie si está vivo o muerto, los hermanos Fili y Kili vagan sin rumbo por la Tierra Media, huyendo de sus enemigos a la espera de encontrar algo que rompa su sortilegio. Fili/Kili y algo de Thorin/Bilbo
1. Prólogo

_**Trama:**__ Una maldición cayó sobre los últimos descendientes del linaje de Durin, lanzada por el todopoderoso Saruman el Blanco. Mientras el destino de Thorin Escudo de Roble es incierto, sin saber nadie si está vivo o muerto, los hermanos Fili y Kili vagan sin rumbo por la Tierra Media, huyendo de sus enemigos a la espera de encontrar algo que rompa su sortilegio._

_Una oda a _Lady Halcón_, sin duda una de mis películas favoritas de fantasía :3, aunque en este caso ambientada en la Tierra Media. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Incesto, Slash (hombre x hombre), Violación, Violencia, Lenguaje obsceno._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Grund, sentado de malos modos en una esquina de la taberna y bastante borracho a aquellas alturas, ya iba por la cuarta pinta de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido, dejando que un atisbo del atardecer rompiera la penumbra del mugriento local. _

_Como era habitual, todos los ojos se giraron a mirar con escaso interés al recién llegado, aunque en aquella ocasión permanecieron atentos más rato de lo usual. No todos los días un enano se decidía a recorrer aquellas tierras y a parar tranquilamente en una taberna. _

_Grund le observó con mal camuflada impertinencia mientras el enano cruzaba a pasos decididos el espacio que le separaba del mostrador. Sus ropas parecían caras pero desgastadas por el uso, al igual que las botas cubiertas de barro hasta las rodillas. Vestía un abrigo de cuero marrón bajo el cual se entreveían prendas azules, del mismo color que la capucha que le cubría el cabello oscuro. De su espalda sobresalía un arco de caza y una aljaba repleta de flechas de plumas doradas. _

_En su hombro había un halcón, pero nunca nadie había visto uno como aquel. _

_El animal era magnífico, con las plumas de un inusual color dorado, blanco en el pecho y las patas y oscurecido en la cola y el extremo de las alas. Se aferraba con las afiladas garras al hombro del enano, aunque aparentemente sin dañarlo. Los ojos del halcón eran de un extraño azul refulgente incluso en la penumbra del local. Su dueño lo llevaba sin lazos ni caperuza, como si confiara plenamente en que no volara lejos y le abandonara. _

_El tabernero se volvió desde su sitio y observó con idéntico desdén al enano y a su halcón antes de inclinarse sobre el mostrador para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. _

―_Dos pintas para mí, por favor ―pidió el enano, dejando un puñado de monedas sobre la barra―. Y para mi amigo traiga algo de carne cruda ―añadió mirando hacia el halcón, que chilló como asintiendo. _

―_¿Crees que podrás beberte todo esto solo, hombrecito? ―preguntó Eorhn, el pastor pelirrojo, con el rostro tan colorado como siempre que bebía. _

_El aludido se tensó visiblemente y le miró con irritación. Los enanos estaban muy orgullosos de su estatura, considerando que era el resto del mundo el que era anormalmente alto. "Hombrecito", por tanto, no era un apelativo que les gustara. El enano les dedicó una sonrisa burlona a los hombres de la barra y cogió las dos jarras con la misma mano._

―_Os aseguro que podría beber el doble que vos, Señor mío, y servirme una jarra en vuestro honor mientras yacierais inconsciente a mis pies ―garantizó. _

_Los hombres que le rodeaban guardaron silencio por un instante para después estallar en una carcajada colectiva a la que el enano se unió gustosamente. _

―_No quería ofenderos, Maese Enano ―aseguró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amigable―. Perdonad mi atrevimiento y tened por seguro que tomaré en serio vuestra advertencia. _

―_Os tomo la palabra ―concedió el enano, retirándose a una de las mesas del rincón. _

_Grund siguió mirándole mientras el recién llegado, indudablemente joven para la medición de su raza, se aposentaba en la mesa escogida y se quitaba el arco y las flechas de la espalda. A continuación se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, dejando una cascada de cabello castaño oscuro, desordenado y libre de trenzas, derramarse sobre sus hombros. Le dedicó al halcón una sonrisa tan genuina como la que alguien regala a un amigo muy querido al que no ha visto en mucho tiempo. _

―_El mercader habló sobre orcos al norte, a este lado del Brandivino ―estaba diciendo Dagar, el panadero, mirándolos uno a uno con sus ojillos de ratón―. Dicen que han saqueado algunas aldeas de Arnor, pero nadie tiene claro qué están buscando exactamente… Os recomiendo hacer acopio de víveres y pan por si las cosas se pusieran feas. _

―_Y eso no es nada conveniente para ti, amigo mío, siendo el único panadero del lugar. ¿No es así? ―se burló Eorhn con sagacidad._

_Dagar emitió una protesta airada, pero Grund no les prestaba atención. Seguía observando el joven enano como quien ve un lingote de oro expuesto ante sus ojos, a merced de sus manos. El enano cogía pedacitos de carne cruda y se la ofrecía al halcón, que la picoteaba con gozo de entre sus dedos. De vez en cuando el joven deslizaba los gruesos dedos por la cabeza del ave, que cerraba los ojos con deleite como si se tratara de un perro fiel. No había muchos enanos hábiles en cetrería, pero no era aquel detalle el que había llamado tan poderosamente la atención del hombre._

_Aquel enano joven era muy distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto jamás. Habitualmente se trataba de criaturas rudas y poco agraciadas, con rostros hoscos y aquellas barbas imposibles que a menudo ocultaban la mayor parte de su cara. Los rasgos de aquel desconocido en cambio eran suaves, con una nariz pequeña para el estándar de su raza y una barba rala que dejaba ver perfectamente los labios rosados que había debajo. Los ojos eran grandes y oscuros, destilando una fiera aura de amenaza a pesar del buen humor que había expresado minutos antes. _

_Por todos los dioses, cómo deseaba _follárselo_. _

_Su modo de vida era altamente problemático en una aldea tan pequeña. Sólo había tres prostitutas en aquella diminuta comunidad, y aunque ya las había visitado más veces de las que podía contar, no podían ofrecerle lo que realmente deseaba. Que aquel muchacho, negligentemente atractivo y aun así con el tamaño manejable de un enano, se hubiera detenido en la aldea era como ofrecer un banquete a alguien que no ha comido en dos semanas. _

_Pasó más de media hora antes de que el enano, con el halcón aparentemente saciado, se pusiera de nuevo la capucha y cargara el arco a la espalda. Su mascota aleteó con entusiasmo mientras él empujaba la puerta y salían al exterior en penumbra, el día ya moribundo por la noche que se acercaba inexorablemente. Sin pensárselo un instante, Grund se puso en pie sin despedirse de sus compañeros y le siguió. _

_El enano caminaba tranquilamente por la calle principal, pasando de largo de los puestos de mercaderes que ya recogían sus productos. Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando el halcón que se apoyaba en su hombro captó la atención de un grupito de niños. Sonriendo, permitió que los pequeños tocaran la cabeza y las alas impolutas del ave, que parecía curiosamente halagada por el efecto que estaba causando, desplegando la cola y emitiendo un canto musical. Después el enano siguió su camino, siguiendo un sendero que se adentraba en el cercano bosque de robles. _

_Grund le siguió no sin cierto desconcierto. ¿Qué hacía aquel mentecato? La oscuridad se acercaba y él se alejaba en línea recta de la aldea. ¿Elegía pasar la noche en el bosque pudiendo tener una cama más o menos mullida en la posada? O era muy estúpido o sólo preocupantemente ingenuo. _

_Mejor, mucho mejor. Al menos para él. _

_El crepúsculo cercano pintaba tonos rosas y dorados sobre las montañas, creando diáfanos juegos de luces y sombras multicolores en el suelo nevado del bosque. Grund seguía en silencio los pasos del chico, poniendo un buen espacio entre ellos y la aldea antes de abordarle. No era tan tonto como para pretender que sus vecinos aceptaran aquel tipo de comportamiento, así que no tenían por qué saberlo. _

_El enano se detuvo súbitamente tras varios minutos de camino, quedándose de pie en el centro de la retorcida senda. Grund lo imitó, cauteloso, preguntándose si el joven habría llegado a su destino. _

_Entonces el enano habló sin darse la vuelta. _

―_Los enanos no somos las criaturas más silenciosas de la Tierra Media, pero desde luego más sigilosos que algunos hombres ―anunció._

_Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para que no se oyeran voces ni ruidos, así que Grund decidió dejar caer su tapadera._

―_¿Desde cuándo sabes que te estoy siguiendo? ―quiso saber._

_El enano giró lentamente sobre sus talones, encarándose a él. El cabello oscuro se le escapaba despreocupadamente de la capucha, y aquellos ojos eran de un color castaño que no parecía de aquel mundo._

―_Desde que salimos de la taberna ―reconoció. _

―_¿Por qué no has hecho nada al respecto? ―preguntó Grund._

_Su interlocutor soltó un sonido de burla, despectivo. _

―_Era más conveniente para ambos ―se limitó a decir. _

_El enano se desprendió con tranquilidad de su equipaje y dejó que cayera pesadamente sobre la capa de hojarasca mezclada con nieve. Al lado del arco y la aljaba tintinearon dos espadas gemelas de dorados gravados que Grund no había visto hasta entonces: quizá valdría la pena robarle también una vez concluyera con el asunto. El halcón emitió un sonido quebrador y abandonó el brazo del enano, posándose elegantemente en una rama cercana. Los ojos siniestramente azules no cesaron de observar al hombre mientras éste se acercaba al enano y le ponía una mano en una mejilla. _

―_Deja que te vea bien… ―murmuró, quitándole la capucha de la cabeza―. Deja que vea esa cara que muchas mujeres envidiarían…_

_El enano retrocedió con brusquedad, como si se hubiera quemado con el contacto. _

―_¿Así que esta era tu intención desde el principio? ―sugirió. No parecía asustado. _

_El halcón lanzó un graznido de alarma y levantó el vuelo, dejando una nube de plumones claros a sus espaldas y perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles como un destello de oro. _

―_Incluso tu mascota te abandona ―canturreó Grund con sorna―. Los Valar no te favorecen._

―_No es mi mascota ―siseó el enano entre dientes. _

_Siguió retrocediendo poco a poco, arrastrando nieve en la parte trasera de sus botas, hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco cercano de un roble. Miró hacia atrás, demostrando un atisbo de temor por primera vez en todo el rato, pero el hombre ya estaba sobre él, cerrando una mano peligrosamente grande sobre su garganta y cortándole la respiración. _

―_He visto enanos antes ―murmuró Grund, acercándose a olisquear el cabello del muchacho―. Y con esa cara tuya, con tan poca barba, no me extrañaría meter la mano entre tus piernas y encontrar un estrecho y húmedo agujerito. Algo que me desagradaría en demasía… Las mujeres no tienen tanto encanto como un apretado jovencito. _

_El enano torció el gesto con desagrado ante las obscenas palabras del hombre, aunque su aliento maloliente tampoco ayudaba. El hombre tiró de malos modos de los lazos de su camisa azul con la mano libre, desvelando una porción de pecho dorado y cubierto de un suave vello rizado y oscuro. _

_Grund tardó un poco en percibir algo extraño en la actitud del muchacho: si bien sus ojos le miraban fijamente, imbuidos de una rabia y un desprecio manifiestos mientras le desnudaba, no se debatía ni hacía ademán alguno por liberarse. _

―_No estás forcejeando ―apuntó―. ¿Acaso te gusta esta situación, enano? ¿Te gusta la idea de mi _espada_ ensartándote?_

_El joven suspiró con hastío y miró hacia el pedazo de cielo que podía ver entre la sucesión de árboles. El sol era solo una uña roja como la sangre desapareciendo tras las Montañas Nubladas._

_Todo había terminado. Solo que aquel hombre aún no lo sabía. _

_Grund observó con desconcierto cómo los labios del joven se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa y una carcajada burlona surgía de lo más profundo de su garganta. Irritado, tiró de su cuello y volvió a empujarle con violencia, haciéndole chocar dolorosamente contra el árbol en el que le había arrinconado. _

―_¿Esto te parece divertido? ―sugirió con sorna―. No es que no me guste que seas complaciente, pero un poco de resistencia tampoco está de más. _

_Noqueado por el impacto, el enano levantó la cabeza y siguió riéndose por lo bajo. Parecía como si hubiera perdido el juicio. _

―_Lo siento por ti ―dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas―. Has elegido el peor momento para intentar asaltarle._

_Grund giró sobre sí mismo sin soltar al enano, sobresaltado ante la presencia de un tercero en aquel lugar. Lo enfocó con dificultad en la creciente penumbra. _

_Era otro enano, aparentemente de la misma edad que el primero, aunque diametralmente distinto en su apariencia física. Aquel era rubio, su cabello una mata salvaje de ondulaciones doradas, al igual que el leve bigote y la barba incipiente que rodeaban sus labios. A diferencia del primero, sólo llevaba unas calzas de algodón y una camisa blanca que se estaba abrochando en aquellos momentos. _

_Sus ojos eran pedazos de un azul increíble, del mismo tono exacto que el cielo en una mañana despejada. Un azul que Grund ya había visto antes, aunque no supo establecer el paralelismo. _

_Grund era incapaz de explicar de dónde había venido, si se había topado con ellos por casualidad o llevaba rato siguiéndolos. Soltó el cuello de su víctima, metió la mano en su cinto y sacó el puñal que siempre le acompañaba, apuntando con desconcierto y una mano temblorosa al recién llegado. Eran dos enanos, y no demasiado fornidos, pero ya contaban con la superioridad numérica. No iba a correr riesgos. _

_El enano rubio avanzó hacia él, indiferente al arma que le apuntaba, aunque se detuvo a una distancia prudencial._

―_Te sacaría los ojos y te arrancaría la lengua, desgraciado, por haberte atrevido a tocar a _mihermano_ ―siseó con los ojos inundados de cólera―. Pero le respeto lo suficiente como para permitirle a él darse tal placer. _

_La oscuridad se cernió en aquel preciso instante sobre el bosque, como un manto mortífero, cuando el último rastro del sol pasó de rojo a negro en el horizonte. Entonces Grund _lo_ oyó._

_Un gruñido voraz y gutural reverberó a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca como para no haber oído a la criatura moverse hacia él. Inconscientemente, giró sobre sí mismo sin siquiera atreverse a imaginar lo que encontraría. _

_Un lobo huargo negro como el hollín le observaba fijamente a menos de dos metros de distancia. Era una criatura enorme, de alrededor de metro y medio desde las pronunciadas garras a las puntas de las orejas, y con miembros musculosos. De la boca abierta asomaba una hilera de colmillos marfileños, afilados como cuchillas. Los ojos castaños estaban clavados en él, fieros y terroríficamente _inteligentes_. _

_La boca de Grund se abrió en un mudo alarido de horror mientras cientos de historias que le habían contado desde pequeño desfilaban sobre su cabeza. De quimeras negras como el corazón de un abismo que recorrían los bosques, vigilando las aldeas en pos de cualquier presa desprevenida. De desapariciones que se saldaban a los pocos días con miembros cercenados y huesos pelados, con charcos de sangre oscura formando círculos en la nieve…_

―_Yo de ti huiría ―murmuró el enano rubio. No parecía tener miedo del monstruo_―_. Aunque, bueno… no llegarás muy lejos. _

_El huargo guardó silencio un instante, observando al hombre con cautela, y después saltó con sus poderosas patas traseras. El aullido de la bestia desgarró el silencio ignoto del bosque, acompañado del grito de terror del desdichado Grund. _

_Aquella noche, el hombre regresaría sangrando y tambaleante a la aldea, aullando con los ojos desorbitados confusas historias de bestias que caminaban entre los hombres bajo sutiles y engañosas apariencias._

_Por supuesto, nadie le creería. _


	2. Un cuento nunca oído

_Por alguna razón que no comprendo, la canción El príncipe de la dulce pena IV (Magö de Oz) me inspira a escribir una barbaridad fanfics sobre el Hobbit (y eso que la temática no tiene NADA que ver)._

* * *

**I. Un cuento nunca oído **

Fili, hijo de Dis, soñaba en el efímero paso de día a noche. Y sus sueños estaban plagados de oscuridad y gritos fantasmales.

Por un momento borró la distancia en el espacio y el tiempo, volviendo atrás sobre un millón de pasos y mil días hasta Erebor, La Montaña Solitaria, en el último Día de Durin que los enanos habían celebrado.

Aquel día el llano que se extendía a los pies del bastión se llenó con el sonido de gritos de guerra y redoble de tambores.

* * *

_Fili y Kili regresaban de una gratificante mañana de cacería (aunque sin presas) en las faldas de la Montaña Solitaria cuando notaron que algo no estaba bien. _

_En primer lugar, no se habían topado con ningún carruaje en el constante trajín de idas y venidas entre Erebor y la Ciudad del Valle. Ello era más raro si cabía siendo el día que era. El Día de Durin era la fecha más importante del año para la cultura enana, y aquella noche la celebración más grande que se recordaría jamás tendría lugar en la Cámara de Thror. Los enanos eran previsores y los preparativos ya llevaban meses en marcha (prácticamente desde la anterior Fiesta de Durin), pero siempre había alguien que decidía a última hora que no había suficiente cerveza o carne de buey y una nueva remesa venía desde Dale. _

_A pesar de la inusual ausencia, los hermanos ascendían la cuesta riendo en voz alta y gastándose bromas mutuamente. Seguían siendo niños para la medición de sus gentes y estaba en su naturaleza ser inconsecuentes y despreocupados, convencidos de que no podían morir. _

_Oh, qué equivocados estaban._

―_Creo que tendrás que darte un baño antes de la fiesta ―opinó Kili, alargando la mano y quitándole una ramita que se había enredado en sus rizos rubios―. No queremos que tu ilustre acompañante huya despavorida por culpa de tu falta de higiene. _

―_¿De qué estás hablando? ―sugirió Fili, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. _

―_El baile ―le recordó Kili, con un tono que daba a entender que creía que era idiota―. Los herederos deben sacar a bailar a alguien. Es el protocolo ―añadió, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Fili no respondió, limitándose a disminuir el paso mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo. No le seducía especialmente la idea de tener que fingir cortesía frente a una desconocida. En su imaginación, su acompañante en la fiesta tenía un largo cabello oscuro moteado de broches de oro, danzando alrededor de su rostro sonriente al igual que la túnica azul de la línea de Durin…_

_Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que su hermano le estaba hablando. _

―_¿Qué? ―sugirió Fili, volviendo a la realidad. _

_Kili le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. _

―_No te hagas el inocente. Hablo de Horde. La de… ―se llevó las manos al esternón, simbolizando unos gigantescos pechos invisibles― …ya sabes._

_Fili le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Kili se rió entre dientes mientras se lo frotaba. _

―_Venga… No puedes haber pasado por alto sus encantos ―repuso el más joven―. Y el abuelo se sentiría orgulloso, la verdad. Tengo la sensación de que si pudiera te casaría con cada enana de Erebor._

―_No tengo ningún interés en casarme todavía, gracias ―gruñó Fili entre dientes, esperando dar la discusión por zanjada. _

_No obstante, Kili parecía no querer cambiar de tema. _

―_¿No es eso por lo que coqueteas con cualquier enana que se acerca? ―repuso. Sonaba malicioso, pero había un trasfondo curiosamente amargo en su voz. _

_Fili se detuvo y le miró con los ojos azules oscurecidos y la boca entreabierta por la contundente observación. Le dolía que su hermano tuviera aquella visión de él. Nunca había compartido más que besos (en el más extremo de los casos) con aquellas enanas, y la razón era tan clara y vibrante en su cabeza que sentía un miedo atroz a confesarla, incluso para sí mismo. _

―_¿Oyes eso? ―sugirió Kili de pronto, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. _

_Su hermano había tenido más barba en aquella época; no demasiada, pero sí la suficiente como para trenzarse el vello oscuro del mentón. Su gesto serio se veía acentuado por aquel rasgo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y observaba el llano que se extendía tras ellos. _

_Fili vio los ojos de su hermano dilatarse de alarma, y siguió la trayectoria de su mirada para descubrir la razón. _

_La llanura estaba ocupada por un ejército que se movía lentamente, pero sin pausa, avanzando hacia el bastión. Si achicaban los ojos podían discernir que se trataba de una amalgama de orcos y trasgos, no muy diferentes en el fondo salvo por el tamaño, con las lanzas y otras armas deformes en ristre. Algunos montaban gigantescos huargos grises o negros, sin duda aliados en la guerra que se avecinaba. No llevaban estandartes sino calaveras de diferentes animales erguidas hacia el cielo en el extremo de sus lanzas. _

_Se dirigían a Erebor. _

―_Que Mahal nos proteja… ―murmuró Fili, incapaz de hacer o decir nada. _

_Su hermano oteó el paisaje, esperando ver una columna de humo elevarse desde la ciudad al pie de la montaña, más nunca la encontró. _

―_Dale parece indemne ―observó. _

―_No es la Ciudad del Valle lo que buscan ―opinó Fili con la voz entrecortada―. Vamos._

_Y dicho esto tomó la mano de su hermano y echaron a correr tan rápido como les permitían sus cortas piernas en dirección a las puertas del bastión. A sus espaldas, el rugido de las tropas enemigas se elevaba como un siniestro réquiem._

_Corrieron hasta perder el aliento, sin mirar atrás ni atreverse a pensar lo que vendría después, cuando consiguieran alcanzar los muros de Erebor. Habían crecido escuchando los relatos de las gestas de guerra de su bisuabuelo, abuelo y tíos, pero nunca se habían atrevido a imaginar que ellos se verían envueltos en una. Sus mentes sencillamente no podían asimilar aquella idea, así que se guiaron por el más primitivo instinto de supervivencia y forzaron su cuerpo hasta quedarse sin aliento. _

―_¡Fili! ¡Kili! ―gritó una voz conocida tras varios minutos, largos como Edades. _

_Levantaron los rostros sudorosos, jadeando por el ímpetu. Su tío Thorin venía hacia ellos trotando ladera abajo sobre un poni y llevando las riendas de otros dos, a todas luces para ellos. Se detuvo en un elegante arco cerca de ellos, pasándoles los arneses. Ambos montaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se encaminaron hacia el bastión a galope tendido junto a Thorin. _

―_Tío… ―intentó decir Kili._

―_No ahora ―le cortó Thorin―. Solo corred. _

_Las Puertas del Río estaban abiertas, esperándoles, pero se cerraron pesadamente tras ellos una vez cruzaron el umbral, empujadas por dos decenas de enanos. Los portones fueron cerrados con sus respectivos mecanismos justo después, y posteriormente apuntalados con gigantescas vigas. _

_Fili y Kili desmontaron rápidamente, sintiendo las piernas tan temblorosas que temieron que les dejaran caer allí mismo sin mayor ceremonia. Por suerte su tío acudió raudo a estrecharles en un abrazo cálido que sirvió a la vez de apoyo. _

―_Gracias a Mahal que estáis a salvo… ―murmuró, apretándoles firmemente los hombros. _

_Thorin había sido un padre y un modelo a seguir dado que sus padres, Dis y Vili, habían muerto cuando Fili y Kili aún eran pequeños. El cariño que les profesaba, si bien camuflado bajo monumentales regañinas, estaba oculto a la espera de situaciones como aquella. _

_Su abuelo y su bisabuelo se acercaron con aplomo en dirección a las puertas, notablemente aliviados de que estuvieran a salvo. Thrain era una versión más joven de su padre, ya anciano aunque con la grandeza y capacidad para resultar intimidatorio que todo rey enano poseía. Sus ojos, profundamente azules, se habían saltado una generación para llegar hasta Thorin y sus ya fallecidos hermanos. _

―_¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta? ―preguntó Fili, intentando que sus constantes vitales se normalizaran. _

―_No han venido todos de un mismo sitio ―explicó Thorin―. Mordor, las Montañas Nubladas, más allá de las Colinas de Hierro… Es un despliegue a gran escala. Los cuervos no han cesado de llegar desde hace dos horas. _

―_¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Qué pretenden atacando Erebor? ―se cuestionó Kili en voz alta, buscando una respuesta entre sus mayores._

―_El oro ―masculló Thror con absoluto resquemor―. El tesoro de La Montaña Solitaria es famoso en casa rincón de la Tierra Media. Con nuestra fortuna podrían permitirse la guerra que esa despreciable raza siempre ha deseado. No podemos permitir que se apoderen del tesoro. _

―_La Ciudad del Valle… ―apostilló Fili, ignorando en gran medida la última intervención de su bisabuelo. La seguridad del tesoro real le parecía la menor de sus preocupaciones. _

―_Los hombres de Dale y Esgaroth se dirigen al sur, a Rohan, para buscar la protección del Rey Théoden ―dijo Thrain en respuesta―. Los Valar quieran que los orcos no topen con ésa pobre gente. _

_Guardaron silencio mientras enanos armados con hachas y espadas pasaban fugazmente a su lado, yendo de un lado para otro y gritando órdenes en _khuzdul_. Fue Thorin el que rompió la incómoda ausencia de diálogo._

―_¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ―fue la escueta pregunta. _

―_No hay nada que temer. Nunca nadie ha atravesado los muros de Erebor sin el consentimiento de su rey ―se hizo oír Thror con absoluta calma―. Las maldiciones de los Siete caerán sobre cualquiera que se atreva a profanar nuestros Sagrados Salones. _

―_No es tiempo de invocar antiguas supersticiones, padre ―protestó Thrain, Príncipe bajo La Montaña, a voz en grito―. Si un ejército de semejante tamaño se planta antes nuestras puertas, no resistiremos eternamente. _

―_Abuelo, debemos reunir al Consejo ―insistió Thorin, echando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada―. Y tomar una decisión cuanto antes. _

_La presión de dos generaciones pareció ser suficiente para Thror, que cerró los ojos momentáneamente y agachó la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Cruzó las manos llenas de anillos a la espalda en una postura grandilocuente. _

―_Sea así ―accedió finalmente, y se dirigió pisando fuente en dirección al Salón de Reuniones. _

_Thrain se volvió hacia su hijo y le dedicó un gesto de cabeza, un claro símbolo de agradecimiento, antes de seguir a toda prisa a su propio padre. Thorin les miró marcharse durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia sus sobrinos, que le miraban expectantes y con expresiones desoladas. Se aclaró la garganta al hablar, intentando parecer menos asustado de lo que estaba. _

―_Será mejor que vayáis a vuestra habitación ―dijo, tratando que su voz no temblara―. Habrá mucho ajetreo por aquí, y no tenéis por qué veros envueltos. No antes de lo necesario. _

―_Lucharemos contigo si se presenta la ocasión, Thorin ―repuso Kili con determinación antes de que Fili pudiera abrir la boca―. Nada ni nadie podrá negarnos ése derecho. _

_Fili le había mirado en aquel momento, orgulloso y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Lo último que deseaba era permitir que su hermano menor se expusiera al peligro en una guerra contra los orcos, pero también sabía que ni él ni nadie sería capaz de mantener a Kili alejado de la batalla si él así lo quería. _

_Por primera vez en su corta vida, Fili tuvo miedo. Uno que le hizo estremecer._

* * *

_Los que siguieron fueron días de pesadilla. _

_Para empezar, el ejército de orcos y trasgos alcanzó el bastión antes de la caída del sol. Un horror desconocido se adueñó de los más jóvenes descendientes de Durin al oír aquellas criaturas deformes aullar un millón de amenazas en dirección al bastión de Thror. Su tío les permitió asomarse con cautela a uno de los ventanales más altos del muro frontal, aunque posteriormente los dos muchachos habrían deseado no hacerlo. Habían oído todo tipo de historias sobre orcos y trasgos (e incluso habían cazado algún grupo reducido en las faldas de La Montaña), pero ningún relato podía acercarse a aquella pavorosa realidad. Tuvieron que regresar apresuradamente al interior cuando flechas rudimentarias empezaron a impactar en la roca pulida a escasos palmos de sus cabezas. _

_Thrain se había encargado de instaurar la paz como bien había podido, desplazando a madres e hijos hacia las cámaras más profundas del bastión y poniendo hachas y espadas en las manos de los enanos y enanas más capaces para la lucha. Todo ello, por supuesto, era una previsión en caso de que sucediera lo peor y efectivamente las puertas cedieran. Nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero se les hacía una opción probable. _

_El resultado del primer día les dio la razón. _

_Los enanos poseían la maquinaria de guerra más avanzada de la Tierra Media, en consonancia con su inventiva y habilidad en la forja… pero pronto advirtieron que ello no les daría la victoria. No importaba cuántos orcos y trasgos quitaran de en medio las catapultas, proyectiles y explosivos: tres nuevos llegaban para sustituir al caído y el horizonte seguía lleno de cabezas deformes que aullaban en disonancia. Aquel ejército maldito no parecía dormir ni retroceder. _

_En la segunda jornada, Thrain desplegó a los arqueros y ballesteros. Los arquería no era un arte muy apreciado entre los enanos (se consideraba madera de elfos), pero Kili era sin duda uno de los mejores. Se empeñó en acompañar a los ciento cincuenta arqueros y los doscientos ballesteros en los balcones al frente del bastión aun cuando su tío y su hermano se desgañitaron intentando convencerle de que permaneciera en las cámaras interiores, a salvo. _

_En honor a la verdad, Kili despachó a más de una treintena aquel día y la noche que le siguió, aunque fuera poco en el cómputo global. Se había esforzado en liquidar cabecillas, los orcos y trasgos mejor armados o más grandes, que morían desangrados antes de poder comprender lo que había pasado. _

_Cuando se retiró de nuevo al interior, en el reemplazo de medianoche, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y su mano temblaba ligeramente al sostener el arco, pero no emitió queja alguna y pasó con aire serio frente a su hermano y tío en dirección a sus aposentos._

* * *

_El tercer día desde que empezara el asedio, Fili despertó en la habitación que compartía con su hermano tras haber disfrutado de un sueño ligero de apenas cuatro horas. No había dormido desde que se iniciara la batalla, pero Kili le había insistido en que debía descansar (para el supuesto de que entraran en batalla) y había accedido a tenderse un rato. _

_A aquellas alturas el sentido del tiempo empezaba a ser diluido en su mente, de modo que no sabía si era por la mañana, mediodía o el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. La recámara estaba en uno de los puntos más profundos de la montaña, así que ni el fragor de la batalla ni el ajetreo de la resistencia llegaban hasta allí. _

_Al incorporarse descubrió a su hermano sentado en un taburete en una esquina sombría, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el arco y las flechas a sus pies. Levantó la cabeza al oírle moverse, desvelando un rostro de ojos inyectados en sangre y ojeras monumentales. La imagen misma de la desesperanza. _

―_Thror ha muerto ―murmuró únicamente. _

_Fili permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, intentando asimilar la aplastante nueva. Ellos y su bisabuelo nunca habían estado especialmente unidos, pero igualmente la noticia fue como una puñalada. _

―_¿C-cómo ha sucedido? ―preguntó._

―_Algunos orcos habían conseguido trepar con cuerdas hasta los balcones ―relató Kili con voz monótona, apersonal, sin dejar de mirarse las botas―. Thror perdió los nervios y salió en pos de ellos enarbolando su espada. Él y otros doce fueron decapitados. _

_No era una muerte demasiado heroica par aun gran rey, pero Fili no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse._

_Lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento era que Kili no se había atrevido a mirarle en todo el rato, como si temiera que él fuera a ver algo oscuro y desagradable en sus ojos. Fili avanzó hasta poner una mano en su hombro: Kili se estremeció ante el contacto, tensando los hombros y empezando a temblar de forma perceptible._

―_Kili… ―empezó Fili. _

―_He matado a tantos… ―murmuró Kili con los ojos desorbitados―. A tantos, Fili... Pero nunca se detienen. Vienen más y más… Ni en las peores pesadillas imaginaba algo así. _

_Fili permaneció estático, empezando a sospechar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo había oído de labios de su tío Thorin en algunas de sus historias, aunque él tratara de incidir lo menos posible en aquel tipo de detalles. De guerreros fieros como nadie que sufrían algún tipo de estrés súbito, una batalla sin esperanza, y su espíritu se veía quebrado. Le había sucedido a su tío Frerin, desequilibrándole hasta el punto de llevarle a una muerte que podía tacharse de suicida… y ahora su propio hermano, aún no un adulto para la medición de sus gentes. _

―_Kili, ¿cuánto hace que no duermes? ―preguntó, zarandeándole suavemente. _

_El aludido pestañeó compulsivamente mientras tragaba saliva. _

―_Desde antes de que fuéramos a cazar ―tartamudeó._

_Por los Valar, hacía más de tres días. Fili comprendió entonces que todas las veces que su hermano se había retirado alegando que iba a descansar había permanecido en vilo, tumbado en la oscuridad, rememorando las escenas de la batalla una y otra vez. Que por mucho que demostrara valor, Kili estaba asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Por la posibilidad real de _morir_, de que todo y todos los que conocían perecieran bajo el fuego y el olvido. _

_Él también estaba aterrado, muy en el fondo, tras la barrera firme que debía tener todo heredero de Durin. _

_Se arrodilló frente a Kili y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, inclinándole para que sus frentes coincidieran. Sintió la respiración superficial y errática de su hermano impactar sobre la propia piel, aunque calmándose paulatinamente. Ambos debían ser valientes por el otro, y Kili ya había soportado más de lo que alguien de su edad debería haber visto. _

_De repente, un ruido que no supieron identificar llegó hasta ellos desgarrando el silencio imperante. Se separaron a la velocidad de un relámpago y permanecieron alerta, escuchando. _

_El sonido se repitió al cabo de unos segundos, con el mismo timbre e intensidad exactos. Aunque nunca habían oído nada semejante, fueron capaces de identificar aquel siniestro retumbe como el golpe de un ariete. _

―_Intentan tumbar las Puertas del Río… ―murmuró Fili. _

_En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo ambos tenían sus armas en las manos y corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos. Por el camino se toparon con enanos y enanas que gritaban de pánico, corriendo en dirección contraria. Los niños lloraban de miedo y se aferraban desesperadamente a sus madres. No eran guerreros, por mucho que fueran capaces de empuñar un arma en defensa de su familia: comerciantes, artesanos y jugueteros. Erebor siempre había sido un reino pacífico salvo cuando una guerra venía a llamar a sus puertas, como era el caso. _

_Tardaron poco más de diez minutos en llegar al inmenso vestíbulo que antecedía a las Puertas del Río, apuntaladas como el primer día del ataque. Los portones temblaban y se estremecían con cada acometida, dejando una nube de polvo en el aire. _

_Allí estaban todos los que siempre habían amado y conocido. El viejo Balin, su educador desde que apenas eran niños, y Dwalin, el gigantesco guerrero que había puesto la primera hacha en sus manos. Los hermanos Bofur y Bombur, que les habían colmado de juguetes, y su primo Bifur, herido en una batalla tiempo atrás sucedida. Dori y Nori ya blandían sus armas en dirección a la puerta, con total seguridad en un intento de proteger a su hermano menor, el inocente Ori. Gloin, uno de los guerreros más fieros que había existido, ya empuñada su hacha y emitía gritos de guerra al lado de Oin, el mejor sanador que Erebor había tenido en siglos. _

_Todo parecía pasar a una velocidad anormalmente lenta mientras Fili y Kili se abrían paso entre todos aquellos rostros conocidos hasta llegar a su tío. Thorin, apodado Escudo de Roble, que se apoyaba en su gigantesca espada al frente de la multitud y al lado de su padre. El enano no pasó por alto su presencia allí. _

―_¿Qué, en nombre de Durin, estáis haciendo aquí? ―les espetó, echando fuego por los ojos―. Deberíais estar a salvo en las cavernas interiores. _

_Un nuevo golpe de ariete, que provocó mayor estruendo que los anteriores, hizo bambolearse la puerta y estremecer momentáneamente las cabezas de los presentes. Fili se adelantó hasta posicionarse al lado de su tío, seguido muy de cerca por su hermano. _

―_Hemos venido a luchar contigo, Thorin ―sentenció―. Lo prometimos, y no hemos cambiado de opinión. _

―_Insensatos ―gruñó Thorin, elevándose sobre Fili con toda su altura―. ¿Qué sucederá si ésos monstruos tienen éxito y entran en el bastión?_

_Kili no dijo nada, pero apretó la empuñadura de su espada con una mano que le temblaba debido a la tensión. Fili habló por él, aunque en el fondo de su alma deseara hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a su hermano menor. _

―_Volveremos a la piedra, en ése caso ―murmuró, con la voz estremecida pero llena de coraje―. Y nos reuniremos algún día en los Salones de Durin, junto a madre y padre y el tío Frerin._

_El ariete impactó de nuevo contra la puerta, acompañado del redoble de un millar de tambores. Podían sentir los gritos excitados de los orcos y los tragos, una música tan horrible que ninguna raza sería capaz de reproducirla._

_Thorin los había mirado entonces, seguramente con cientos de escenas del pasado desfilando por su mente. Los había visto crecer desde que eran tan pequeños que cabían en sus manos abiertas, corretear como monstruitos ruidosos por los inmensos salones mientras jugaban a ser héroes de leyenda. Convertirse en guerreros con la esperanza de que nunca tuvieran que probar sus habilidades._

_Y Thorin había tomado en aquel momento la decisión más grande de su vida, aunque tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. _

―_No hoy ―sentenció con absoluta convicción―. Venid conmigo. _

_Dicho esto miró brevemente a su padre, intercambiaron un asentimiento y se abrió paso entre la multitud en dirección contraria a los portones. Fili y Kili lo siguieron, sin comprender las sonrisas tristes puestas en ellos y las miradas extrañamente aliviadas de los que les rodeaban. _

_Poco después una idea empezó a aflorar en sus mentes. ¡Seguramente Thorin tenía algún plan para salvar Erebor! Y necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, ni más ni menos. Casi volaron más que corrieron tras los pasos de su tío en su camino por la escalera. _

_Justo cuando irrumpían en el rellano del segundo piso, lo oyeron. _

_Un crujido horrible acompañó al siguiente golpe en los portones, obligándoles a volver la vista atrás y dos niveles bajo el que se encontraban. Un gigantesco ariete en forma de cabeza de lobo con la boca en llamas se vislumbró fugazmente entre la nube de polvo y astillas antes de que los orcos se adentraran en la montaña como una plaga mortífera. _

_Las Puertas del Río habían caído. Erebor estaba perdida. _

―_Seguid ―les azuzó Thorin, instándoles a no mirar atrás. _

_Corrieron a toda prisa por los pasillos interminables, oyendo a sus espaldas el entrechocar de los aceros y el rugido de los orcos adentrándose en la fortaleza. Aquel sonido les inundó los oídos hasta que Thorin les hizo entrar en la Sala del Trono, cerrando firmemente la puerta tras ellos. _

_El Salón del Trono de Erebor era el mayor logro arquitectónico de los enanos desde Moria. Horadado en la misma piedra verde que el resto del bastión, diversos pasos elevados coincidían en uno solo que conducía en línea recta hasta el trono mismo, donde el techo descendía a besar el asiento elevado como una señal de que la montaña misma se inclinaba ante su Rey. El camino central estaba flanqueado por las estatuas de los antepasados, efigies de al menos cien varas de alto que enarbolaban sus hachas en homenaje. _

_Thorin debía sentarse algún día en aquel trono, y Fili después de él. No obstante, Thorin ignoró el asiento, en cuyo respaldo se encajaba la legendaria Piedra del Arca, tomó una de las antorchas que decoraban las paredes y se dirigió a algún punto situado justo detrás. _

_Fili y Kili conocían bien el espacio situado tras el trono porque habían jugado un sinfín de veces a esconderse tras las esculturas que lo decoraban cuando eran aún muy niños (ya no cabían en aquellos pequeños huecos). Balin les había dicho que las seis estatuas de apenas metros y medio que ocupaban la parte trasera del trono eran figuras a escala del primer Durin, apodado el Inmortal, y los otros cinco que llevaron su nombre,_

_Thorin empujó con esfuerzo la estatua de Durin III, su antepasado, que ocupaba un pequeño trozo de pared tras el trono junto a los dos que le precedieron y los tres que le siguieron. Cuál fue la sorpresa de los dos hermanos al ver una obertura en la roca, no mucho más alta que un enano medio, que se perdía en forma de túnel en el interior mismo de la montaña. Un frío anciano provenía de dentro del pasadizo, y la antorcha apenas iluminaba unos pocos metros. _

―_¿Qué es esto? ―sugirió Kili, inquieto._

―_No hay tiempo para preguntas ―repuso Thorin, tajante―. Entrad. _

_Ambos obedecieron sin planteárselo. El aire estaba enrarecido allá dentro: quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba cerrado sin que nadie lo transitara. Miraron a Thorin, esperando que les diera instrucciones. El enano tomó aire varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar, los ojos azules imbuidos de pena. _

―_Solo Balin y mi padre aparte de mí conocen ahora este túnel. Da directamente a la falda de La Montaña, a los lindes del Bosque Negro ―les explicó―. Girad la primera bifurcación a la izquierda. A partir de ahí girad a la derecha en los giros pares y a la izquierda en los impares. No está muy lejos: media hora a lo sumo si vais a buen paso…_

_Entonces y solo entonces la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo cayó sobre ellos. Thorin no tenía ningún plan: aquel pasadizo no conducía a algún sitio secreto donde poder tender una emboscada a los orcos, sino al exterior del bastión. Una última vía de escape. _

―_No… ―empezó Kili, con la respiración acelerada―. ¡No, Thorin! ¡Nos quedaremos a luchar…!_

―_Cuando salgáis al exterior, tomad la senda que sube hacia el noreste y adentraos en el Bosque ―prosiguió Thorin, ignorando sus protestas―. Nadie os seguirá, pues los orcos temen a los árboles y a las criaturas que en ellos moran. No abandonéis la senda por nada del mundo y no bebáis agua de los ríos que halléis en el Bosque. En tres días debéis encontraros muy al norte, cerca de las Montañas Grises…_

―_Thorin, por favor ―suplicó Fili―. No puedes hacernos esto…_

―_Manteneos alejados de los pueblos y de cualquier lugar frecuentado por enanos. No se os ocurra intentar llegar a las Colinas de Hierro, pues estoy seguro que los orcos se dirigirán allí cuando terminen sus asuntos aquí. Dirigíos tan al Norte y al Oeste como podáis. _

_Thorin calló, mirándoles con intensidad, solo dos jóvenes que pretendían ser valientes hasta las últimas consecuencias. El silencio ya no era tal, sino que podían oír el rugido de la lucha más allá de las puertas del trono. _

―_Ven con nosotros ―suplicó Kili._

_Una parte de Thorin llegó a desearlo: ir con ellos, asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. Proporcionarles un hogar aunque tuviera que construirlo con sus propias manos. Más su orgullos y lealtad eran más grandes. _

―_Mi sitio está aquí ―sentenció―. Con suerte conseguiré que otros os sigan, pero yo debo quedarme. Soy Príncipe bajo La Montaña. _

_Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera protestar de nuevo, sacó una llave grande de hierro de su túnica y la depositó en la mano temblorosa de Fili. _

―_Sois los últimos descendientes de Durin ―dijo―. Debéis _vivir_. _

_Un golpe sordo hizo temblar las puertas de la Sala del Trono. Thorin miró hacia atrás con una fugaz sombra de aprensión en los ojos, tomando la empuñadura de su espada. _

―_¡Marchaos! ―bramó, empujando a Kili con brusquedad―. ¡Huid ahora!_

_Después les sonrió con tristeza, con el mismo cariño fiero y auténtico que les había dispensado cada día de sus vidas. _

―_Protegeos el uno al otro. Y sobre todo nunca regreséis. _

_Y a continuación volvió a mover la estatua, dejándoles sumidos en la oscuridad. _

_Ninguno de los dos hermanos se movió durante unos instantes, percibiendo el frío ignoto de las profundidades incidir en su piel. Después, como no podía ser de otro modo, Kili se lanzó sobre donde sabía que estaba la puerta y aporreó la roca hasta que le dolieron los puños._

―_¡Thorin! ―aulló―. ¡No puedes hacer esto, Thorin…!_

_Fili permaneció inmóvil, conmovido y sinceramente asustado. Kili estaba tan aterrorizado como el que más, pero se empeñaba en ser inconscientemente valiente. ¿Qué hacía él, en su lugar? ¡Estremecerse como una hoja azotada por el viento! Debía ser fuerte y sensato por ambos: era su deber como hermano mayor. Dejó la antorcha contra una pared y en su lugar cogió a su hermano firmemente por los hombros. _

―_Escúchame, Kili… ―murmuró, intentando hacerse oír sobre sus constantes protestas―. Debemos seguir adelante. _

―_¿Huir? ―repuso el menor, notablemente indignado―. ¿De verdad, Fili? ¿¡Huir!?_

―_No podemos permitir que el sacrificio de Thorin sea en vano ―protestó Fili, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón―. ¿Dejarás que muera por nada?_

_Kili no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna respuesta. En su lugar agachó la mirada, sus ojos oscuros relucientes bajo la luz danzante del fuego. Fili le soltó, asió de nuevo la antorcha y se puso en pie. _

―_Vamos ―murmuró, buscando su mano en las tinieblas y aferrándola con fuerza. _

_Tuvo que tironear un par de veces para que Kili se pusiera en camino, pero al final el más joven accedió a seguirle en la negrura. _

_El túnel era más estrecho de lo que habían planeado, como si se hubiera derrumbado por la ausencia de uso. Y lo que era peor, poseía un sinfín de bifurcaciones. La antorcha no tardó en apagarse, seguramente debido a la falta de oxígeno. Las indicaciones de Thorin ya se habían borrado de su memoria y andaban a ciegas, tomados firmemente de la mano, palpando sin rumbo en una oscuridad que parecía querer devorarles. Más de una vez temieron estar irremediablemente perdidos, porque según su tío aquel pasadizo no debía ser tan largo._

_De pronto, Fili chocó de frente con un muro sólido. Tuvo miedo de que fuera un nuevo callejón sin salida (ya se habían encontrado en unos cuantos), pero la textura de la pared era distinta. Era sorprendentemente lisa bajo sus dedos y juraría que las muescas no eran naturales. Entonces recordó la llave que Thorin le había dado y la sacó de sus ropas, palpando cada una de las hendiduras de la piedra. _

_La yema de su índice topó con lo que indudablemente era el hueco de una cerradura, y poco tardó en introducir la llave en él con los dedos temblorosos. _

_Cuando al fin fueron bañados por la luz del atardecer, sintieron el impulso de llorar de alivio. Preferían morir luchando o en el exilio que en aquella negrura ignota, sin que nadie supiera jamás de su destino. _

_La salida estaba obstruida por ramas y arbustos densamente pegados a la ladera. Era tal lo oculta que estaba que en invierno seguramente una fina capa de nieve sería capaz de camuflarla aunque estuviera abierta. Por supuesto, los secretos de los enanos se cuidan solos y sus puertas son invisibles una vez cerradas. _

_Esperaron unos minutos, asegurándose de que aquella parte de la montaña estaba despejada, antes de salir a campo abierto. El sol no tardaría en desaparecer en el Oeste y era grande y rojo, perezoso como una nube. Ambos se plantaron en silencio, cargando sus armas, y se volvieron hacia el sur. El humo se elevaba desde el otro lado de la montaña, y casi podían jurar que oían el infatigable redoble de tambores al pie del bastión. _

_Fili parpadeó furiosamente para disipar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus párpados. Jamás iban a volver. Eran huérfanos: sin hogar, sin familia. Sin futuro. _

―_Sigamos ―carraspeó para ocultar su voz temblorosa―. Será mejor que lleguemos a los árboles antes del anochecer. _

_Emprendieron el camino, corriendo como no podrían hacerlo enanos de mayor tamaño y edad. Los enanos son veloces en el llano, ya se sabe, pero aquella ladera no era precisamente llana y Fili y aun Kili tropezaron y estuvieron a punto de rodar colina abajo en más de una ocasión. Los árboles al pie de la Montaña, un coletazo perdido del Bosque Negro, aún parecían estar muy lejos y sabían que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si una patrulla de orcos o trasgos les descubría allí. _

_La vegetación empezaba a salpicar el terreno de alrededor, aunque fueran arbustos de poca altura. Comenzaban a verse en la necesidad de saltar riachuelos que aparecían de súbito entre las rocas, y aunque la garganta les ardiera de sed no se permitieron parar para beber ni un trago. _

_El cielo era ya totalmente rojo como la sangre cuando encontraron un arroyo de mayor anchura, aunque de escasa profundidad, que seguía la pendiente hasta perderse en los árboles. Había juncos y matorrales de espino albar bordeando las orillas, lo suficientemente altos como para ocultarlos, así que se introdujeron sin pensarlo en la corriente y empezaron a avanzar con el agua hasta las rodillas. Una vez su tío había dicho que el río camuflaba los olores, y no querían que algún huargo solitario les olfateara y siguiera su rastro. _

_Kili se tambaleó al mismo tiempo que el sol se sumía en el horizonte, volviendo la bóveda de un profundo azul oscuro. Se detuvo paulatinamente, sintiendo las piernas flojas e inseguras, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. _

_El joven enano cayó de rodillas al riachuelo, aullando presa de un pavor insondable que desorbitaba sus ojos y hacía temblar sus manos. Fili se detuvo bruscamente, volviéndose, observando sin comprender por qué su hermano se retorcía sobre el agua que fluía bajo sus pies._

―_¡Kili…! ―gritó, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y tomándole entre sus brazos―. ¿¡Qué ocurre, Kili…!?_

_El más joven intentó hablar, pero las palabras se transformaron en un balbuceo angustioso que no alcanzó a pasar de sus labios. Su cuerpo entero se sentía extraño, ajeno. _Erróneo_. _

―_Fili… ―balbuceó con sumo esfuerzo. _

_Éste no recordaría demasiado de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Ni el pavor cuando el lobo huargo de plantó ante él, aullando en impotencia. Ni siquiera la sangre que manó de los arañazos que desgarraron su camisa y parte de su brazo. _

_Solo la mirada desesperada de Kili, sus lágrimas de pánico, mientras la maldición le alcanzaba como un rayo certero que hubiera estado buscándole, esperando para fulminarle._

* * *

Fili parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertarse, sin ser capaz de ubicarse adecuadamente, pues aquellos recuerdos habían acudido a él justo cuando su mente viajaba entre dos planos. El cambio a menudo le dejaba aturdido, especialmente cuando el halcón desaparecía para dejar paso a su auténtica apariencia.

Lo primero que notó fue el frío bajo su cuerpo, la nieve que incidía en los pedazos de piel desnuda que la ropa, enrollada torpemente a su alrededor, no lograba cubrir.

Lo segundo fue la lengua aterciopelada del lobo dándole insistentes lametazos en la cara en un intento de desperezarle.

Era consciente de que muy pocos en aquel mundo se sentirían afortunados de que un lobo huargo de metro y medio les despertara de su sopor, pero él lo consideraba una bendición. Sonrió dulcemente y levantó la mano, rascando detrás de las orejas a la gigantesca bestia que se inclinaba sobre él.

―Hola, Kili ―balbuceó con cariño.

El huargo sacó la lengua un par de veces y luego se echó hacia atrás, dando saltos juguetones sobre la nieve mientras movía la cola como un perro que acaba de ver regresar a su dueño y se perdía entre los árboles. La mayoría de huargos eran criaturas horripilantes domesticadas por orcos, pero aquel era excepcionalmente bonito. Parecía más un gran lobo que un monstruo, con el pelaje negro reluciente y unos ojos habitualmente amistosos. Podía incluso tacharse de "encantador" cuando mantenía las fauces cerradas y no exhibía los temibles dientes.

Fili se incorporó y observó los alrededores. Estaba tendido en un claro plantado en medio de un bosque de robles, bajo el amparo de densas matas de enebro que habían conseguido arraigar en aquel lugar sombrío. El cielo sobre su cabeza era un manto infinito de estrellas, lo cual no era bueno en aquella época: las noches despejadas eran siempre más heladas.

Con los dientes castañeantes por el frío, Fili se apresuró a colocarse correctamente la ropa, echando mano del fardo de Kili para sacar toda la ropa disponible. Por fortuna, Kili había tenido el buen haber de encender la hoguera antes de que cayera el sol. Él solo tuvo que limitarse a añadir un par de troncos del montón dispuesto a su lado y arrebujarse en su capa y una manta con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. No sirvió de mucho: estaban muy cerca de las Montañas Nubladas y, aunque La Comarca ya debía estar sumida en un amago de primavera, en los lindes del Bosque de los Trolls aún era pleno invierno.

Pasó un rato, y Fili empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Kili cuando el lobo entró de nuevo en su campo visual, apartando unos arbustos pelados. Llevaba un venado entre las fauces, y lo dejó caer sin muchas ceremonias a su lado. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirándole de un modo que solo podía indicar lo orgulloso que se sentía de su captura.

―Gracias ―murmuró Fili, alargando la mano y sacando un cuchillo de la bolsa.

En aquella época era difícil encontrar caza, pero Kili no parecía tener problema. Olfateaba a las presas potenciales desde una distancia increíble, y se marchaba sin aviso para regresar poco después con la susodicha en la boca. A decir verdad, la pericia de Kili cazando los mantenía alimentados a ambos: él no podía hacerse con más que algún conejo durante el día, y sus ojos no podían detectar las presas durante la noche.

El huargo se dejó caer tumbado en el suelo, apoyó una de las monstruosas zarpas en el cuarto trasero del animal y arrancó una pata de cuajo sin ningún esfuerzo. Se puso a comer ansiosamente, moviendo la cola como si fuera un juego. Fili apartó la vista mientras ponía su propio pedazo al fuego: seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquella brutalidad, por mucho que fuera su hermano y no tuviera otra forma de alimentarse.

Comieron en silencio durante rato. Fili recordaba una época en la que hablaba sin parar durante la noche aunque no fuera a recibir respuesta, al igual que Kili durante el día, pero con el transcurso del tiempo se habían sumido en un silencio rara vez alterado.

Cuando terminaron, Kili cavó un hoyo en la nieve y Fili enterró la pieza, cuidadosamente envuelta en tela, bajo la capa blanca con el objetivo de recuperarla por la mañana. Para cuando hubo acabado, con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, Kili se estaba limpiando la sangre de venado de las patas y el morro en un pedazo de nieve virgen. A él no parecía importarle mientras el lobo formaba parte de su ser, pero hacía tiempo que había comprendido que para Fili no era algo cómodo de ver.

Fili tiritó mientras se arrebujaba en la manta, sintiéndose muy miserable. Aunque tenía el estómago lleno y caliente, no recordaba una noche tan fría como aquella. Empezaban a entumecérsele las puntas de los pies y la nariz. No estaba seguro de llegar sano al amanecer.

Kili advirtió de inmediato sus temblores y acudió a su lado, las almohadillas de sus patas hundiéndose sólo superficialmente en la nieve. Se restregó a lo largo del lomo contra él y después se quedó a su lado, ofreciéndole su calor para superar la caída de temperatura. A continuación le demostró su "apoyo y cariño" deslizando su lengua húmeda y caliente por su mejilla y nariz en toda su extensión.

―A veces creo que no puedes tomarte nada en serio ―repuso Fili, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Casi hubiera jurado que Kili se reía, aunque era difícil asegurarlo. Tampoco estaba para risas dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Kili sacó la lengua con ímpetu y apuntó con el morro hacia el oeste, donde si seguían el camino encontrarían una aldea en poco más de una hora. Fili había aprendido con el tiempo a interpretar el expresivo lenguaje corporal de su hermano cuanto estaba en forma animal.

―Claro, Kili ―comentó con ironía―. Estoy seguro de que cualquier posadero me ofrecerá encantado una habitación si aparezco en su puerta con un huargo caminando a mi lado.

Kili gruñó entre dientes y le dedicó una mirada furibunda mientras erizaba el lomo.

―No me mires así ―le reprendió Fili―. Sabes que tengo razón.

Los lobos huargo no tenían precisamente buena fama en la Tierra Media, así que Fili tomaba todas las precauciones para que no le vieran viajando con uno. Kili hundió el hocico en la nieve mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro, mirándole sin pestañear.

Fili lo comprendió sin necesidad de palabras. _"Déjame a mí fuera. Te esperaré"_

―Eso nunca ―dijo con fiereza―. Prefiero morirme de frío.

Kili se inclinó y le tocó la cara con el morro, aparentemente conmovido, restregando la mejilla peluda contra la suya. Fili sonrió y levantó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, juntando su frente con el gigantesco hocico en un gesto sentido que habían repetido mil veces desde que una maldición todavía no pesara sobre ellos.

A veces sentía deseos de llorar al recordarse a ambos siendo niños enanos normales, correteando felizmente por los grandes salones de Erebor. Pero no lo haría, porque ninguno de los dos había llorado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ya no tenía tanto frío. El cuerpo de Kili siempre estaba caliente cuando era un lobo, proporcionándole el mayor abrigo posible durante las largas y frías noches invernales. Fili simplemente se acurrucaba contra su lomo, como aquella noche, y cerraba las manos sobre el denso pelaje mientras escuchaba el poderoso pecho ascender y descender, el latido de un corazón palpitando a doble velocidad. Kili se aovillaba a su alrededor en un ademán protector y dormía con la cabeza pegada a su costado hasta que el alba cercana rayaba el cielo de oro.

Apenas advirtió el instante en el que el sueño se lo llevó, pero sí recordó perfectamente lo que había soñado. La visión idílica de aquellos ojos pardos que sonreían sin necesidad de gestos o palabras.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, el cielo ya era rosa y amarillo sobre su cabeza y el aliento se le congelaba en volutas. A pesar de ello, su cuerpo estaba agradablemente caliente. Y todo gracias al gigantesco cuerpo que sentía palpitar bajo el propio, inmóvil durante toda la noche en una coraza protectora.

Kili estaba despierto y alerta. Le miró largamente, con un gesto casi compungido, y luego movió la formidable cabeza en dirección al este, los ojos oscuros casi dorados bajo el influjo del amanecer que crecía ante ellos. Fili se incorporó con cuidado, las piernas entumecidas, y se alejó del cuerpo del lobo sin despegar los ojos de él.

El primer rayo de sol les bañó a ambos, cálido como la caricia de una brisa de verano. Fili tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió.

Su hermano estaba allí de nuevo, con el cabello oscuro derramado negligentemente sobre los hombros, desnudo aunque no le importara en lo más mínimo. Los mismos ojos castaños del lobo mirándole como si fuera lo único con sentido en aquel mundo. Fili se apresuró a quitarse la capa y a pasársela por los hombros a su hermano, que la ciñó a su alrededor al notar la baja temperatura.

Solo tenían unos segundos, y ambos lo sabían. Lo lógico y esperable sería que empeñaran tan corto tiempo en decidir su destino inmediato o la dirección que tomarían. Decir unas palabras esperando una tan ansiada respuesta.

Pero ellos, entonces y siempre, seguían siendo irracionales.

Fili levantó la mano y la depositó en la mejilla de Kili, esbozando una sonrisa teñida de la tristeza más profunda. Kili reaccionó apoyando una mano sobre la suya mientras unía sus frentes, aquel gesto que habían imitado cada día de sus vidas. Cerraron los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por una calma antinatural.

Por un momento ni sortilegios ni malos recuerdos existían. Solo ellos atrapados en su instante y lugar particulares, solos en un mundo gigantesco que parecía haberlos olvidado.

Fili miró a su hermano, sintiendo el maleficio actuar en sus huesos. Le besó la frente con devoción, dejando allí los labios en un cálido contacto hasta que la maldición actúo sobre él, volviendo huecos sus huesos y transformando sus brazos en alas que desplegó por instinto.

Kili abrió los ojos, contemplando con expresión siempre desolada cómo el halcón se elevaba en el aire como un destello de oro sobre un cielo cada vez más azul.

Un nuevo día juntos y a la vez cruelmente separados.

* * *

Saruman el Blanco, el mago más poderoso de la Orden de los Istari, miraba en las profundidades del palantir que custodiaba en la más alta estancia de la Torre de Isengard. Ésta se elevaba hacia el cielo inundado del humo de las forjas como una aguja de ónice que pretendiera rasgarlo, emergiendo sin medio en los lindes del Bosque de Fangorn.

Nadie (salvo él mismo) podía decir qué veía Saruman en la superficie versátil de la piedra vidente. Tiempo atrás, cuando su alma aún hacía honor a su título y elfos y hombres le respetaban, había mirado en las profundidades de un espejo que también mostraba un sinfín de imágenes. Por supuesto aquel Espejo (del que hay muchas historias, cada cual más increíble) mostraba pasado, presente y un sinfín de posibilidades para el futuro, pero solo en un sentido: nadie podía ver ni oír nada más que el que se asomaba en él.

El palantir era distinto. Bien lo sabía él en aquellos momentos, cuando la magia vetusta de la piedra le permitía cruzar Fangorn, el Anduin y el Bosque Negro mismo hasta plantarse tras los muros ancianos de Erebor, caída en ruina tiempo atrás.

Una voz gutural que hablaba en la lengua negra de Mordor, tierra de orcos y otras criaturas tan horribles que ni siquiera tenían nombre en élfico o en la Lengua Común, se dirigió a Saruman con sorprendente obediencia.

―_Saludos, Zarquino_ ―se refirió a él, utilizando uno de los muchos títulos que tenía―. _Es un placer recibir tu visita. _

Hasta los orcos podían ser corteses si uno infundía el suficiente respeto, aunque aquel en particular fuera especialmente indomable.

―_¿Qué nuevas tienes del Este, amigo mío? _―repuso Saruman. Como buen mago, hablaba con fluidez todas las lenguas de la Tierra Media, aún aquella negra considerada maldita por elfos y hombres―. _¿Los preparativos siguen en marcha?_

―_Las forjas echan humo bajo La Montaña_ ―repuso la voz, grave y temible―. _Estaremos listos para partir al Sur antes del solsticio de verano._

La guerra definitiva se avecinaba, como Saruman bien sabía. Los orcos y trasgos habían expoliado las minas de Erebor y Moria hasta extraer la última veta de _mithril_ y acero, fabricando un sinfín de armas y armaduras para marchar contra los hombres. Tras la caída de Erebor cinco años atrás, Rohan y Gondor quedaban atrapadas por Isengard al oeste, Erebor al norte y Mordor al este. Antes de que concluyera el nuevo año, la Tierra Media le pertenecería a Saruman y sus huestes.

No obstante, el mago intuía que el Rey Orco quería desviar su atención hacia otro asunto.

―_Habla_ ―exigió Saruman―. _Percibo tus pensamientos bullendo desde aquí._

Hubo un breve silencio en el que solo el rostro se su interlocutor acompañado de un gruñido bajo fue transmitido por la piedra vidente.

―_Mis oídos siguen llenos del nombre de Durin_ ―repuso el orco del otro lado―. _Pensar que dos hijos de esa estirpe maldita escaparon a mi purga aún me quita el sueño. _

―_Tenía la esperanza de que tu obsesión por derramar la sangre de Durin se hubiera diluido con el tiempo, pero veo que no es así _―admitió Saruman―. _¿Por qué ahora, cuando hace tanto que huyeron?_

―_Es posible que hayan muerto_ ―se aventuró la voz del otro lado―. _Y no soporto la idea de que cualquier criatura insignificante derrame una sangre que me pertenece por derecho. _

Saruman frunció el ceño, cansado de aquella interminable conversación. Su interlocutor rara vez atendía a razones cuando se trataba de su obsesión enfermiza.

―_Si la sangre de Durin se hubiera extinguido, yo lo sabría_ ―aseguró con total seguridad―. _No, amigo mío: los últimos descendientes de Thror siguen en la Tierra Media, huyendo de nuestro alcance_ ―garantizó―. _Hace cinco años desde que Erebor cayó, pero han conseguido mantenerse ocultos de nuestros ojos y oídos_.

Posó la vista en el infinito, meditando. Aquel asunto le había preocupado tiempo atrás, cuando había intentado por todos los medios localizar a los dos herederos fugados. Su interés en aquel tema, no obstante, se había diluido con el tiempo: los dos últimos de un linaje de enanos en desgracia no suponían ninguna amenaza dada la actual situación.

Y aun así… Un presentimiento imposible de ignorar había arraigado en la mente de Saruman, acechando una parte recóndita de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que él, con toda su magia, fuera incapaz de situar a dos simples jóvenes enanos? Carecía de sentido, a no ser que fuera un rompecabezas con más piezas de las que pensaba.

―_Alguien les está ayudando, aunque sospecho que ni ellos mismos lo saben_ ―aseveró―. _Algún presuntuoso que se atreve a compararse a mí. No importa _―se apresuró a puntualizar―._ El sortilegio con el que les bendije no desaparecerá jamás. No hay modo alguno de romperlo que esté en sus manos o en las de cualquiera_. _Estén donde estén, no pueden huir de mi maleficio. Y tarde o temprano les conducirá al final ineludible_.

―_La espera será insoportable_ ―gruñó el orco.

Saruman comprendió por fin. Su interlocutor estaba buscando su aprobación, su _permiso_ para emprender aquella última cacería antes de sumirse en la gran guerra. Bueno… el Rey Orco le había proporcionado victorias con las que no se había atrevido a soñar, así que no perdía nada concediéndole su más ferviente deseo.

―_Dales caza si eso te complace. Búscales en cada rincón si eso calma tu sed_ ―cedió finalmente, sonriendo con malicia―. _Hombres y elfos están a raya, así que puedes darte ése lujo sin arriesgar nada. _

Una risotada terrible, como Isengard no había oído en años, llegó a los oídos de Saruman a través del palantir.

Muchas millas a los lejos, en el antiguo bastión de Erebor, rebautizada como Ronk-búrz, Azog el Profanador cubrió de nuevo el palantir mientras sentía el frenetismo de la cacería, de la _matanza_, revivir en sus venas con un fuego que no había ardido en años.

―_¿Lo has oído, enano? _―sugirió en la horrenda lengua de los orcos.

En la oscuridad de lo que antaño fuera una despensa llena hasta reventar, convertida en mazmorra, pareciera que el gigantesco orco estaba solo. El tintineo de las cadenas en las sombras, no obstante, indicaba lo contrario.

―_No, por supuesto…_ ―repuso Azog sin esperar respuesta.

Se volvió sobre sus talones, su gigantesca figura recortándose con la tenue luz de antorcha del exterior. Su brazo deforme parecía una rama retorcida entre las sombras. Sus ojos, de un azul frío como el acero, se posaron en el prisionero que permanecía inmóvil en una esquina.

―_Tus amados sobrinos siguen con vida_ ―se carcajeó―. _Pero voy a darles caza. Sin pausa. Sin piedad. Se ha acabado la clemencia para la sangre de Durin. Y tendrás el honor de presenciar su final._

Hincado de rodillas, apretando los puños de muñecas laceradas por el forcejeo con los grilletes, Thorin Escudo de Roble, el último Rey bajo La Montaña, levantó la mirada azul y la clavó en su captor con un odio capaz de hacer tambalearse los cimientos mismos del mundo.

* * *

_Largo como un día sin pan…_

_P.D. Estoy releyendo El Hobbit con motivo de La Desolación de Smaug, así que creo que me han salido algunas frases muy "tolkenianas" XD._


	3. La Cima de los Vientos

_Gracias a __**Ocean Lady**__, __**Kagome-Black **__y __**Alice de Oz**__ por sus amables comentarios. _

_Este es un poco más cortito. Viejos amigos y lugares conocidos._

* * *

**II. La Cima de los Vientos**

A pesar de que el día era frío, Kili empezaba a sudar dentro de su abrigo cuando llegó a lo alto de la colina y oteó el horizonte.

El bosquecillo se aclaraba no muy abajo en la ladera, siendo sustituido por matorrales bajos y fundiéndose en una amplia llanura cubierta de blanco a lo lejos. El llano seguía y seguía durante leguas, con pequeñas colinas ondulantes, solo roto por un promontorio que se elevaba a unas horas de camino.

Aquel era su destino, aunque antes debía ocuparse de asuntos más acuciantes. El rugido de su estómago se encargó de recordárselo. No había comido nada desde la tarde anterior, cuando había acabado con las existencias del ciervo que cazara tres días antes. Aquellos páramos y el bosque parecían carentes de fauna, y el hambre se cernía sobre él.

Elevó la vista al cielo y buscó las alas en forma de hoz del halcón. Éste estaba muy lejos de él, a varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo, apenas una mancha dorada en un cielo sembrado de nubes. Kili no pudo evitar que la soledad le acuchillara como algo agudo incrustado entre las costillas: Fili era bastante independiente cuando era un halcón, y a menudo se alejaba de él para aprovechar alguna benévola corriente ascendente.

En aquellos momentos se sentía más solo que nunca.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y silbó con fuerza, esperanzado de ser oído. Sintió una dopante sensación de alivio cuando vio la forma de oro bajar en picado y aletear con ahínco para posarse elegantemente en su brazo extendido. El halcón se inclinó y restregó su cabeza a lo largo de su mejilla, más como lo haría un gato que un pájaro.

―Tengo hambre ―repuso Kili, siguiendo adelante―. E imagino que tú también. Necesitamos cazar algo.

Fili comprendió el ruego implícito y se elevó con un potente batir de alas, subiendo más y más hasta alcanzar una altura constante. Empezó a volar en círculos cada vez más amplios mientras Kili seguía su camino, más lentamente que antes. Los pies se le hundían en la nieve endurecida por el paso de los días, atravesando en ocasiones la capa de cuero de sus botas.

Al cabo de casi media hora escuchó el canto del halcón y lo vio descender hacia él en una amplia curva. Kili sonrió triunfante, se sacó el arco de la espalda y tensó una flecha en él.

Siguió el vuelo rasante que Fili describía sobre él, dando extensas vueltas para darle tiempo a alcanzarle. El halcón le condujo a un bosquecillo de alcornoques que se desplegaba a menos de media milla al norte. El halcón se posó silencioso como una sombra en una rama a tres metros de su cabeza. Realizó una sutil indicación con la cabeza dorada que Kili comprendió en el acto. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo reunir, el enano tensó una flecha en el arco y siguió en aquella dirección.

Tiempo atrás había tenido una barba corta de la que se había sentido orgulloso, pero tras su destierro forzoso (y con mucha impotencia) la había mantenido rala en beneficio de sus habilidades de arquero. Una barba densa o de motivos complicados era un obstáculo para manejar un arco… y la supervivencia de ambos era mucho más importante que arcaicas muestras enanas de virilidad.

Se detuvo cuando sus ojos detectaron la presa, y apoyó la espalda en un árbol cercano mientras la observaba en silencio. El venado estaba bebiendo en una balsa formada por nieve derreteida. Era una hembra adulta, demasiado vieja para criar a juzgar por el arco de sus patas y los mechones blancos que moteaban su pelaje. Si bien Kili no era selectivo al cazar cuando era un lobo, sí lo era cuando empuñaba un arco e intentaba hacer el menor daño posible.

Inclinándose, se llevó un puñado de nieve a la boca, un truco que su tío le había enseñado para camuflar su aliento en condiciones de nieve y no ser visto por la presa o potenciales enemigos. Tiró de la flecha hacia atrás, tensando la cuerda hasta que la mano le rozó la mejilla, y luego el arco cantó.

La saeta cruzó en un suspiro la distancia que le separaba de su presa y se hundió certera en el lomo del venado. El animal soltó un sonido de dolor y echó a correr colina abajo, aunque Kili sabía que había acertado y que no llegaría muy lejos. Siguió a pasos ceremoniosos la estela de sangre que había dejado la cierva, y la encontró tendida en un claro menos de diez minutos después. Sacó una daga y acabó con el sufrimiento del pobre animal.

Una hora más tarde, había despellejado a la presa y un buen fuego ardía a sus pies. Fili estaba posado en una roca a su lado, acicalándose las plumas del pecho y las alas con el pico. Kili depositó la res en el fuego: si debían alimentarse varios días con ella, más valía cocinar la carne antes.

Fili graznó y le picoteó el dedo con desazón.

―¡Auch! ―se quejó Kili, zarandeando la mano y mirándole con indignación―. ¿A qué ha venido esto?

El halcón aleteó fervientemente y le dedicó una mirada que casi parecía indignada. Kili tardó unos segundos en caer de la cuenta.

―Lo olvidaba ―reconoció con una carcajada, tirando del venado para retirarlo del fuego.

Cortó una tira de carne y se la tendió a su hermano. Cuando era un halcón, Fili casi siempre consumía la carne cruda. Igual que él cuando era un lobo, en realidad. A veces costaba discernir dónde acababa el ser humano y empezaba el animal. Fili le arrancó el pedazo de carne de los dedos y lo engulló prácticamente entero antes de inclinarse con aire inquisitivo, deseoso de más.

Comieron en poco rato y emprendieron el camino. Kili se sentía pesado con la carne envuelta en tela sobre los hombros y con el estómago lleno, pero sería mucho peor cuando pasara hambre.

El mediodía quedó atrás y el sol trazó el arco conocido hacia el Oeste, volviéndose poco a poco más rojo. Sus días habían sido prácticamente iguales desde que se marcharan de Erebor: caminar y caminar, avanzando unos días más que otros, sin detenerse más que ocasionalmente en alguna aldea o ciudad. No tenían un destino claro, sino que vagaban de un lado a otro arropados en el anonimato. No habían vuelto a ver ningún enano, siguiendo el consejo de Thorin de mantenerse alejados de los asentamientos. Rara vez se oía hablar ya de la raza de Durin tan al Oeste.

En aquellos ratos de relativa soledad, con solo el camino vago e interminable ante él, Kili se preguntaba qué habría sido exactamente de sus congéneres. Los orcos eran famosos por hacer esclavos, así que no sería raro que una parte de su raza hubiera cedido ante el látigo y los grilletes. El destino de su tío, sin embargo, debía haber sido más benévolo: una muerte heroica que quedaría en el olvido, un final sin conocer la humillación de ser sometido.

Detuvo sus abstracciones cuando, pocas horas antes del atardecer, se encontró al pie del promontorio. Se trataba de una cúspide de roca que surgía bruscamente de la tierra, coronada por lo que antiguamente debió ser un fuerte. Habían visto aquella atalaya antes, cuando pasaron por aquellas tierras dos años atrás. En realidad muy pocos rincones de la Tierra Media les resultaban desconocidos, habiendo vagado errantes durante todo aquel tiempo, desde Harad al Sur hasta Arnor al Norte.

Desde luego en la Cima de los Vientos, anteriormente conocida como la atalaya de Amon Sul, sucederían muchas cosas de gran importancia, entre ellas una que implicaba a cuatro hobbits, pero no tienen que ver con esta historia (aún). Y por supuesto los dos hermanos eran ignorantes respecto a estos hechos.

El ascenso no fue demasiado difícil, aunque él estaba muy cansado. Llevaba varias jornadas sin dormir más que unas pocas horas por la noche, y cuando por fin llegó a la cima agradeció el suelo de baldosas en el que poder quitarse las botas para que sus pies descansaran. Fili descendió suavemente hasta posarse en su hombro.

―Pasaremos la noche aquí ―propuso Kili―. Aunque no haya tantos muros en pie como me gustaría, es mejor que dormir al raso.

Tuvo que cortar un árbol reseco que había crecido tiempo atrás pegado a uno de los muros, pero en poco rato consiguió un fuego de considerables dimensiones. Debía serlo para mantener caliente a Fili cuando cayera la noche.

Kili bostezó sonoramente y se frotó los ojos soñolientos en los que habían aflorado lágrimas involuntarias. El enano dormía muy poco desde que la maldición había caído sobre él. Como lobo se mantenía activo durante la noche, durmiendo escasas horas si Fili no le requería a su lado. Pasaba las horas de oscuridad cazando y correteando, persiguiendo liebres o pequeños roedores y aullándole a la luna. Durante el día se dedicaban a seguir viajando, con Fili planeando por encima de su cabeza, así que no era raro que Kili tuviera ojeras constantes y más bostezos de los debidos a lo largo del día.

―Descansaré un rato ―murmuró, pegando las rodillas al pecho―. Despertaré antes de que caiga la noche.

Y dicho esto se arropó con la manta y apoyó la cabeza contra un muro, cerrando los ojos. Agotado como estaba, tardó menos de un minuto en abandonarse al sueño. No había preocupaciones para él: su dorado guardián siempre estaba a su lado, alerta.

* * *

Pareciera que habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando el graznido de alarma de Fili despertó a Kili de su sueño ligero. Se incorporó en sobresalto, mirando derredor en busca de lo que había quebrado la calma. Las sombras ya eran largas pero aún faltaba más de una hora para que se pusiera el sol, así que no comprendió a qué venía el aviso de Fili. Por simple precaución, encajó una flecha en el arco y lo tensó lentamente.

Una figura alta y oscura entró en su campo visual, accediendo al círculo de rocas derruidas. Kili no tardó ni un segundo en dirigir la flecha hacia allí.

―Alto ―ordenó, entrecerrando un ojo para afilar su puntería.

El desconocido se detuvo bruscamente y levantó las manos a toda prisa en señal de rendición. Era un hombre bastante alto (incluso para su raza) que vestía ropas desgastadas y remendadas. El cabello rizado y oscuro, desordenado, cubría parte de sus rasgos.

―No tengo ninguna intención hostil ―aseguró el hombre.

―Eso lo decidiré yo ―sentenció Kili con un significativo gesto de cabeza en dirección al suelo.

El hombre le observó detenidamente, como si sospesara sus oportunidades antes de que una flecha le atravesara el cráneo, pero bien por precaución o por confianza optó por la vía diplomática. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para no resultar sospechoso, se desprendió del arco y la aljaba que llevaba a la espalda, así como de dos pares de dagas ocultas en sus ropas y botas. Una espada de impecable factura tintineó al impactar sobre la roca, a sus pies.

¡Ay, si Kili hubiera estado más atento a las enseñanzas del viejo Balin! Sin duda hubiera reconocido a Andúril, la Llama del Oeste, reconstruida desde los fragmentos de Nársil, espada de Elendil forjada por los enanos de la Primera Edad. Pero no la reconoció, así que tampoco llegó a sospechar hasta mucho tiempo después quién era su portador.

―No quiero problemas ―insistió el hombre―. Pero la Cima de los Vientos es un buen lugar para pasar la noche. El mejor en leguas a la redonda, en realidad. Hay lobos en estas tierras, y también otras criaturas que no tienen nombre desde los días oscuros, pero rara vez se acercan a la luz del fuego.

Kili le escudriñó con desconfianza, aún sin bajar el arco. Aunque el aspecto del extraño era todo menos confiable, tenía unos ojos intensamente verdes que inspiraban cierta seguridad.

No le sacaría los ojos de encima, de todos modos. Y, por supuesto, no había nada de qué preocuparse una vez se fuera el sol.

Redujo la fuerza en la flecha y bajó el arco en una clara invitación.

―No soy quien para echarte de aquí, ya que este lugar no me pertenece ―dijo, no sin cierto reparo―. Pero preferiría saber el nombre de aquel con el que voy a compartirlo.

―Llámame Aragorn ―propuso el hombre, recogiendo sus armas y apilándolas a su lado junto a los fardos de su equipaje.

―Kili ―repuso el enano escuetamente, dejando el arco a un lado. Intuía que no iba a necesitarlo.

El tal Aragorn se dejó caer sentado al suelo y empezó a rebuscar en sus bultos cuando algo situado por encima de ellos llamó su atención.

―Veo que no estás tan solo como creía ―observó con una sonrisa genuina.

Kili siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, clavada a cuatro metros sobre su cabeza, y vio a Fili posado en la parte superior del muro semiderrumbado. Los ojos inusualmente azules del ave les observaban detenidamente, con total seguridad preparado para caer en picado ante cualquier signo de amenaza.

―Es mi guardián ―comentó Kili, satisfecho con el efecto logrado―. Le he visto sacar ojos para defenderme.

―Esperemos que eso no sea necesario ―repuso Aragorn sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el venado que Kili había transportado pacientemente hasta allí, casi entero.

―Tienes una buena pieza ―observó―. Conseguí unas cuantas patatas y cebollas en la última aldea que visité. Sería una buena idea juntarlas: hace días que no como un buen caldo caliente.

La boca se le hizo agua a Kili ante la mención de un caldo. Llevaba semanas alimentándose de raíces resecas y carne de venado sin ningún aderezo. No se lo pensó dos segundos antes de aceptar. Pelaron las verduras con agilidad, utilizaron nieve para llenar una cazuela y media hora después un olorcillo de lo más agradable desfilaba ante ellos.

Kili devoró más que sorbió el caldo, sin valorar las posibilidades reales de atragantarse con el contenido. Antes de que Aragorn hubiera terminado su ración, Kili se había servido un segundo plato y lo consumía a la misma velocidad. En proporción a un hombre, los enanos comían dos veces más que lo adecuado para su estatura.

No faltaba mucho para el ocaso. Ambos insospechados compañeros se habían repantingado con los pies por delante mientras fumaban en pipa, sin dirigirse la palabra mutuamente. El tal Aragorn no parecía muy locuaz, y Kili hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía por alguien la empatía semejante como para establecer una conversación.

No obstante, algo les impulsó finalmente a hablar.

Mientras Aragorn sacaba brillo a su espada (tan larga como el cuerpo entero de Kili, a decir verdad), los ojos del enano se fijaron en algo reluciente que pendía del cuello del hombre. Como todo enano, Kili sentía cierta fascinación por las joyas hermosas y tenía una facilidad natural para reconocer los materiales de los que estaba hecho un objeto. El brillo puro y cristalino de aquel metal era inconfundible.

―¿Cómo es que alguien como tú porta una joya de _mithril_? ―preguntó, retirándose la pipa de los labios.

Aragorn levantó la mirada y después se llevó la mano al pecho, envolviendo protectoramente el colgante con los dedos. Entonces Kili pudo ver que no solo el colgante, también la cadena que rodeaba su cuello era del mismo material.

―El _mithril_ es el metal más valioso de la Tierra Media ―prosiguió Kili, incrédulo―. Casi todo proviene de Khazad-dûm, las antiguas minas de nuestra gente. ¿Cómo es que lo tenéis?

En realidad la pregunta era como alguien con su humilde aspecto poseía tal maravilla. Tal era la valía del _mithril_ que su hermano y él, siendo como eran descendientes de Durin, no habían tenido más que unos pocos objetos de tal metal, entre los que se contaban unas finas coronas que llevaban en los actos oficiales.

―Es un regalo ―repuso Aragorn brevemente―. Forjado por elfos. Me lo entregó una dama a la que conocí hace mucho.

Tiró de la cadena para exponer el colgante a la vista del enano. Visto de cerca aún era más impresionante: una exquisita filigrana que se entrelazaba con elegancia para rodear seis diamantes dispuestos para imitar una flor abierta.

―Grande debe ser su aprecio para ofrecer tamaño presente ―comentó Kili, como divagando.

El tipo de amor del que se escriben historias y se forjan leyendas, dijo para sí con amargura. Estaba seguro de que nadie contaría jamás sobre una historia de amor como la suya, aunque en su mente y su pecho fuera tan real y trágica como los más conmovedores mitos.

El enano echó un vistazo sobre su cabeza, intentando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos que no conducían a ninguna parte: el cielo era rojo como la sangre con nubes largas y azules. No faltaba mucho.

―No puedo obligarte, pero si fuera tú me marcharía antes de que cayera el sol ―advirtió.

―Creo que no me iré ―repuso Aragorn con tranquilidad y cierto… desafío.

―Tú mismo ―repuso Kili con tozudez, apagando la pipa con los dedos.

Una parte de él deseó con malicia ver como aquel insensato huía presa del pánico, pero tampoco era estúpido. Se puso en pie sin decir nada, arrebujándose con la capa, y descendió de la cima caminando sobre la nieve y con uno de los fardos a la espalda. El halcón aleteó suavemente y también desapareció de la vista.

Aragorn no se inmutó, observando como hipnotizado el fuego, perdido de pronto en ensoñaciones de ojos azules y labios rojos como amapolas. Solo un rato después empezó a preguntarse por qué Kili se habría ido sin sus botas.

El crepúsculo ya se había cernido sobre la Cima de los Vientos cuando los oídos del hombre percibieron los pasos del enano que regresaba. Solo que, bueno… no era Kili.

Estaba claro que la figura que le contemplaba desde uno de los arcos ruinosos de la atalaya era un enano, pero _no era Kili_. Más bajo que él, de ojos azules. ¡Y éste era rubio, un rasgo atípico en todos los enanos que había conocido! Aragorn frunció el ceño con extrañez.

―O mis ojos me engañan o no eres el mismo enano de antes ―repuso.

―Yo soy Fili, su hermano mayor ―repuso éste, acercándose con cautela al fuego.

Aragorn no tardó en notar que llevaba la misma capa azul de bordados en plata que había llevado Kili, y que además iba descalzo.

―Esto es muy confuso… ―reconoció―. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Fili tomó aire durante unos largos e interminables instantes y posó la mirada en la oscuridad creciente que se desplegaba más allá de las columnas dispersas de la atalaya.

―Ven, Kili ―dijo en voz alta.

Entre las sombras surgieron dos puntos brillantes como ascuas, pero se mantuvieron clavados en el sitio, dos ojos observándoles sin pestañear. Finalmente el huargo se expuso a la luz del fuego, caminando lo menos erguido posible para no resultar tan temible. Aragorn echó mano a su espada de inmediato, poniéndose en pie como impulsado con un resorte, aunque Fili se interpuso en su camino para impedirlo.

―¡No, no! Espera ―pidió―. No es peligroso, lo prometo.

―Es un huargo ―siseó Aragorn, quien estaba bien familiarizado con aquellas nefastas criaturas―. Si está aquí es porque hay orcos cerca.

―Baja la espada, te lo suplico ―insistió Fili―. Él es mi hermano. Baja el arma y te lo explicaré todo.

El hombre no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, y los sucesos no tenían ninguna lógica en su cabeza. Aun así hizo caso al enano y dejó el arma en su sitio… un gesto que agradecería toda su vida, tiempo después, cuando el favor le sería devuelto.

Sin embargo, no dejó de observar con desconfianza a la gigantesca bestia que se acercaba a pasos cortos e indudablemente calculados.

Cuando el lobo estuvo a su altura, Fili la rascó debajo de la mandíbula y pegó la mejilla a su hocico. Kili le lamió la cara con entusiasmo, moviendo la cola con gozo como si fuera un cachorro, y después se alejó a saltitos a rebuscar con el morro entre la nieve que cubría la pendiente. El carácter de Kili sufría un profundo cambio cuando el hechizo actuaba sobre él. Siendo un lobo era estúpidamente juguetón, dócil incluso, buscando siempre su caricia o lamiéndole la mejilla o la mano ante cada mínimo descuido. También perdía un poco el sentido de la precaución, como había demostrado al hacer partícipe a aquel desconocido de lo que les sucedía. Ni siquiera todo lo sucedido parecía haber insuflado un poco de madurez en aquel impulsivo joven enano.

No obstante… A veces temía que su hermano se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo, siendo incapaz de discernir si era humano o animal cuando la apariencia del lobo le sumía en su abrazo. Él mismo no era enteramente _él _cuando el halcón tomaba control de su cuerpo.

―Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, no lo creería ―admitió Aragorn en un hilo de voz―. Dudo que nadie haya estado tan cerca de un huargo y haya vivido para contarlo.

―Como ya te he dicho, no es un huargo ―repitió Fili―. Es mi hermano Kili, con el que has hablado esta tarde.

De repente Aragorn recordó el halcón de plumas de oro que había visto antes, vigilante, inmóvil sobre sus cabezas como una vetusta estatua.

―Tú eres… el halcón dorado ―se aventuró.

Fili asintió levemente con la mirada gacha. No estaba seguro de qué reacción esperar ante una revelación de tal calibre. Aragorn se sobó la cabeza, notando dentro del cráneo una incipiente jaqueca.

―Reconozco que hay magia en el mundo que nunca he visto y de la que no he oído hablar, así que esto no debería sorprenderme ―murmuró―. Y aun así…

―Es difícil de creer, lo sé ―se conmiseró Fili, volviendo a sentarse junto al fuego―. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: ése huargo no es como cualquier otro. Y eso es porque en su auténtico ser es un enano.

Se frotó las manos y las acercó al fuego para entrar en calor. Por Mahal que el cambio de temperatura acabaría por matarlo un día de aquellos.

―Yo me transformo en halcón durante el día, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, y… ―se volvió para mirar a su hermano, que le gruñía a un seto en el que seguramente se había escondido algún ratón―… Kili es un huargo durante la noche. No es como si olvidáramos lo que somos, pero somos prisioneros de esos cuerpos sin posibilidad de escapar.

―¿Cuál es el origen de este embrujo? ―inquirió Aragorn, fascinado.

―No sabemos quién lo hizo ni por qué ―aseguró Fili―. Sencillamente… empezó hace cinco años y no se ha terminado. Al principio creímos que sería temporal, pero pronto advertimos que habíamos sido ingenuos.

Kili eligió aquel momento para regresar, intentando colar la enorme cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos. Después se dejó caer sobre el vientre tras él, aovillándose a su alrededor como cada noche y se puso a escuchar atentamente la conversación. Aragorn no podía dejar de mirarle, fascinado por el brillo benévolo e inteligente de aquellos ojos que deberían estar llenos de cólera y sed de sangre.

―No tenemos esperanzas de volver a ser como antes ―reconoció Fili en tono abatido―. ¿Qué sentido tiene, de todos modos? Nuestro hogar fue destruido y nuestra gente asesinada.

Kili gimoteó en voz baja con la cabeza pegada al suelo, acompañándole en su pesar. Fili levantó la mano y acarició la gigantesca cabeza entre las orejas para intentar consolarle.

―Sois enanos de Erebor, entonces… ―se aventuró Aragorn―. Conseguisteis huir de algún modo.

Fili irguió súbitamente la cabeza, con los ojos azules reflejando intensamente la luz del fuego.

―¿Qué sabes de La Montaña? ―preguntó, esperanzado―. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

―No desde hace años ―admitió Aragorn―. Que Azog _el Profanador_ y sus tropas de Mordor invadieron el bastión del rey Thrór hará unos cinco años ―empezó a enumerar―. Y que después arrasó las Colinas de Hierro y esclavizó a muchos que allí vivían. Que la raza de los enanos ha sido diezmada desde entonces, quedando muy pocos y dispersos supervivientes. Nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse a la Montaña Solitaria desde entonces, ni siquiera los ejércitos de Gondor.

Fili volvió a hacerse pequeño en su sitio, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros con aspecto miserable. La Gente Grande entre la que se habían movido los últimos tiempos rara vez se interesaban por otras razas, así que aquellas eran las primeras noticias claras que oían en todo aquel tiempo. Su tío había tenido razón: las Colinas de Hierro habían sido el siguiente objetivo de los batallones de orcos.

―Lo que yo temía… No hay futuro para nosotros ―sentenció―. Aunque los hijos de Durin recuperaran su reino y su esplendor, estamos malditos. No hay cabida para nosotros ni siquiera entre nuestra propia gente.

―Dudo que nadie os culpara por lo sucedido ―apostilló Aragorn, conmovido.

―No hablo de ser repudiados por la sociedad enana ―le corrigió Fili, mirándole fijamente―. Somos enanos, más longevos que los hombres, pero nos transformamos en bestias. ¿Cuánto vive un halcón? ¿O un lobo? Seguramente moriremos antes de lo debido…

Kili se removió con pesar y le lamió cariñosamente la palma abierta de la mano, aunque aquella vez no sirvió para reconfortarle. Fili abarcó la punta de su hocico con la mano en una sentida caricia, notando la respiración ardiente contra su piel.

Aragorn observó con el corazón en un puño la tristeza que destilaban aquellos dos hermanos. Había tratado lo suficiente con enanos como para saber que aquellos eran muy jóvenes para la medición de su raza… posiblemente más jóvenes que él mismo, lo cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente para un dúnedain. Que alguien como ellos hubiera visto aquel horror y se vieran arrastrados a un existencia sin metas fue suficiente como para dejar caer una irreflexiva propuesta.

―Conozco a alguien que sabe bastante sobre magia ―apuntó, intentando sonreír―. Los elfos lo llaman Mithrandir, aunque él prefiere ser llamado Gandalf. Precisamente debo reunirme con él en Bree dentro de unos días. Creo que podría arrojar un poco de luz sobre este asunto.

* * *

Cinco días después de que Fili, Kili y su insospechado compañero abandonaran la Cima de los Vientos, los orcos se presentaron en la aldea al este de Bree. Habían bordeado a toda velocidad el Bosque Negro y cruzado las Montañas Nubladas por el Paso del Cuerno Rojo, pues bien sabido es que no hay en la Tierra Media criaturas más rápidas que los huargos (salvo aquellas que vuelan sobre el suelo), y los orcos eran jinetes de aquellas bestias.

El pánico cundió como una enfermedad contagiosa. La gente corría despavorida de un lado a otro, algunos intentando vanamente encontrar refugio en los sótanos y otros huyendo desesperadamente en dirección al bosque. Nada escapaba no obstante a la mirada de los orcos, que mataban sin contemplaciones a aquellos que hacían algún intento de fuga.

Un grupo de aldeanos había sido retenido en la plaza central de la villa, sobre un lecho de nieve sucia revuelta con barro. Unos cuantos niños lloraban sin consuelo en las faldas de sus madres, que intentaban inútilmente parecer valientes ante el horror que había caído sobre ellos. Cada lugareño que intentaba plantar cara era golpeado y traído de vuelta al círculo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Un orco pálido y deforme, con un ojo enterrado en un pliegue de la piel, descendió de su huargo sobre las piernas curvadas. Sus labios torcidos se fruncieron en un gesto de desdén mientras se paseaba torpemente frente a los desdichados pueblerinos.

―Escuchad bien, gusanos, porque no lo repetiré ―gritó en la Lengua Común―. No es vuestra patética aldea lo que nos interesa, sino información. Dádnosla y conservaréis la vida.

Los lamentos se acallaron en el acto, siendo sustituidos por un silencio expectante. Gothmog (que así se llamaba el orco) se irguió cuanto pudo antes de hablar.

―Buscamos a un enano ―habló―. Joven, en apariencia no más que un muchacho. Va acompañado de un halcón… o en su defecto de un lobo huargo.

La misma pregunta había sido repetida en cada asentamiento humano desde que habían abandonado Erebor, pero los resultados habían sido nulos. Nadie sabía (o no quería saber) nada. No era raro: si eran listos, los dos fugitivos habrían permanecido escondidos todo aquel tiempo, evitando las zonas pobladas.

Precisamente por ello se sorprendió gratamente cuando un hombre rollizo se atrevió a levantar la voz.

―Grund lo vio… ―tartamudeó en un hilo de voz Dagar, el panadero de la villa―. Llegó hace semanas hablando de un enano que se había convertido en un huargo…

Los ojillos brillantes de Gothmog se posaron en el hombre, que tembló al recibir el impacto de su mirada.

―¿Quién es el tal Grund? ―sugirió.

Varias decenas de manos temblorosas y desesperadas apuntaron a un hombre alto de aspecto miserable que temblaba sobre sus propias rodillas. Gothmog se acercó e intentó ver la expresión del hombre por entre la cortina de cabello grasiento.

―¿Es cierto lo que cuentan? ―rugió―. ¿Viste al enano?

―S-sí… ―farfulló Grund, forzando la voz histérica a hacerse oír―. Lo encontré en dirección al Bosque de los Trolls… Iba acompañado de un halcón de oro. Es un monstruo con forma humana… Parece un enano, pero al ser bañado por la luna se transforma en un huargo… Lo vi con mis propios ojos y casi no vivo para contarlo…

Gothmog sonrió con satisfacción: por fin la noticia que necesitaban. Dio la espalda al grupo de aldeanos y miró al resto de su tropa que esperaba instrucciones.

―_Matad a los ancianos_ ―mandó―. _Prended al resto._

Avanzó en dirección a su lobo huargo, ignorando los gritos de pánico que se elevaron a su espalda. Aceptó la ayuda de dos orcos para subir a su montura y tomó con fuerza las riendas.

―_Avisad a Azog_ ―ordenó, espoleando a su huargo con los talones―. _Estamos en buen camino._

* * *

_Gracias a todo el que lea._

_Por si las moscas, Gothmog es el orco jefe en la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor de _El Retorno del Rey._ Siempre ha sido el orco más terrorífico para mí. _

_P.D. En el siguiente se lía parda XD_


	4. Se abre la veda

_Un millón de gracias a todos los amables reviews recibidos. Gracias a **Kagome-Black**, **Ocean Lady, Nyra8, chibimisuki, Mny** y **guest** (sea quien sea jaja). Besos a todos y a quien lea. _

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero la época navideña absorbió mi creatividad literaria jaja. Espero que disfrutéis de este._

* * *

**III. Se abre la veda**

Fili sentía una dicha absorbente, casi irreal, mientras recorría el mundo a más altura de la que ningún humano, elfo o enano lo había hecho jamás.

El aire del cercano atardecer era potente y cálido contra sus plumas, pero éstas se mantenían firmes, las finas láminas vibrando ferozmente contra el viento en sus alas extendidas. Las patas plegadas contra el pecho, la cabeza erguida para adoptar la forma de una flecha de oro. No había distancias ni imposibles para él cuando volaba, y era una sensación que a menudo le hacía perder la noción de la realidad.

Había visto cosas que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar. Había contemplado las Montañas Nubladas como lo que eran, una pequeña barrera que quebrantaba una tierra vasta como la memoria misma. La Ciudad Blanca de Minas Tirith como una estrella posada sobre el mundo, y el castillo dorado de Medusel como una mota de oro líquido sobre pastos y más pastos. Incluso el Lago Largo y el Bosque Negro, en un tiempo en que fueron más audaces, solo manchas de azul y verde en una Tierra Media que no parecía conocer fronteras.

Y sin embargo siempre había algo que tiraba de él hacia el suelo aunque su instinto le gritara lo contrario. Más bien alguien, que sonreía en dirección a las alturas como si la dicha le cayera del cielo.

Kili elevó el brazo con el puño cerrado y Fili se posó en su antebrazo, plegando elegantemente las alas y extendiendo la cola como un abanico. Se miraron a los ojos un instante antes de que Kili hiciera un gesto brusco hacia arriba y el halcón se elevara de nuevo.

―A este paso alcanzaremos Bree mañana por la tarde, incluso deteniéndonos a dormir ―le comunicó a Aragorn.

―Fascinante ―admitió el hombre, aunque ya sabía aquella información. Cargó de nuevo sus cosas al hombro―. Comprendes lo que quiere decirte sin sonido ni gesto alguno.

―Es mi hermano ―dijo únicamente Kili, echando a andar con inusitado buen humor―. Le comprendería sin gestos ni palabras aunque no pesara una maldición sobre nosotros.

Ante ellos el terreno empezaba a cambiar bajo el sol que ya había pasado del mediodía. Los eriales desnudos se transformaban en campos de cultivo y hectáreas de frutales. Vacas, caballos y ovejas pastaban apaciblemente en prados delimitados por vallas de madera mientras pastores y perros vigilaban a las reses.

Kili sabía que deberían alejarse un poco de aquel bucólico entorno al caer la noche si no quería hacer un destrozo en algún rebaño. El hambre no era del todo controlable cuando era un lobo... y no sería la primera vez que se veían perseguidos por algún arrebato.

A medida que pasaban los días, la conversación se había hecho más fluida entre el hombre y los enanos. A menudo eran cosas triviales las que se comentaban, rara vez evocando el pasado, pero en alguna ocasión alguien intentaba ahondar más de lo debido.

―¿Cómo llegasteis hasta los páramos? ―preguntó Aragorn durante una parada para llenar los odres de agua.

―Cruzamos las Montañas Nubladas por el paso de Caradhras ―explicó Kili escuetamente, limpiándose la cara en el arroyo.

―No es precisamente un lugar practicable en esta época del año ―observó Aragorn, quien había descendido desde el norte por la línea de la cordillera.

―Fili encontraba el camino por mí ―esclareció el enano, acariciando las plumas del pecho del halcón―. Y yo lo recorría durante la noche. Los huargos se mueven bien en cualquier terreno: la nieve y las laderas no son precisamente un obstáculo.

Aragorn no preguntó más allá.

Otra gran parte del tiempo era llenada por canciones. En mayor o menor medida, todas las razas de la Tierra Media (exceptuando quizá los orcos, aunque alguno hubiera de bien inspirado) eran amantes de la música por una razón u otra. Claro que no todos eran tan elegantes, aunque ello no les quitara lo creativo. Fili o Kili (según la hora) entonaban canciones improvisadas sobre la marcha, irreverentes y descaradas, felices y a menudo absurdas.

Aragorn prefería entonar antiguas odas o baladas en lengua élfica, utilizando una voz tan melodiosa que a los hermanos no les hacía falta comprender la lengua de los Eldar para sentirse conmovidos. Fili pasaba largas horas fascinado con las incomprensibles palabras aunque la animadversión entre elfos y enanos fuera célebre en cada rincón de la Tierra Media. En raras ocasiones, el montaraz se permitía traducir parte de las letras. Muchas eran loas a las estrellas y a la luna, a amores de leyenda que el tiempo no conseguía borrar de la memoria.

Aquel hombre parecía haber visto y vivido más de lo que parecía de acorde a su aspecto.

* * *

Aquella noche acamparon en lo que antaño fuera una cabaña de madera. Aunque parte del techo se había venido abajo, las paredes les resguardaban del frío y podían permitirse encender una hoguera. Asaron dos codornices y tres liebres (las últimas cortesía de Kili) y después Aragorn y Fili se sentaron a fumar mientras el lobo mordisqueaba distraídamente los huesos de una de las liebres. El hombre observaba detenidamente a Kili, todavía fascinado con la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de un huargo con tal impunidad.

―Así que en realidad recordáis todo lo sucedido mientras estáis… transformados. Sois enteramente conscientes de vuestros actos ―se aventuró a modo de recapitulación.

Fili había pasado largo rato intentando explicarle lo que experimentaba cuando era un halcón, pero las sensaciones no tenían una correspondencia clara con nada que un humano pudiera sentir.

―No enteramente ―admitió el enano, dando una calada y mirando hacia un boquete del techo con aire pensativo―. Hay ciertos… impulsos que no podemos controlar. La caza es uno de ellos: como habrás observado, comemos carne cruda cuando somos animales.

―El cambio… ¿duele?

Ante aquella pregunta su memoria se remontó a aquella primera vez. La imagen del rostro contorsionado de horror de su hermano aún nutría sus pesadillas la mayoría de noches.

Kili, el primero en caer efecto del embrujo, había sido un lobo durante una noche entera. Había pasado aquellas agónicas horas aullando y lamentándose, mordiéndose las patas como si creyera que se trataba de una falsa piel o algún tipo de disfraz. Fili había intentado tranquilizarle, insuflar un poco de calma ante aquel desconcertante suceso… y el resultado habían sido tres arañazos en el costado y un bonito mordisco en el brazo izquierdo de los que su hermano se arrepintió toda la vida.

Al salir el sol, Kili volvía a estar con él, desnudo y confuso, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Fili pensó con alivio que la pesadilla había terminado. Y entonces un dolor fulminante quebrantó su cuerpo, como si sus huesos fueran de cristal y se astillaran en mil esquirlas que se clavaran en la carne.

El calvario fue efímero, e instantes después su cuerpo era ligero como una brisa y ascendía hacia el cielo despejado de la mañana.

―Dolió la primera vez ―repuso escuetamente, no muy contento con aquel tema de conversación―. Después entró a formar parte de nosotros.

―El hecho de que no podáis coincidir con vuestra auténtica forma parece obra de una mente cruel y retorcida ―opinó Aragorn, frotándose el mentón―. Dudo que sea casualidad, y a la vez solo alguien con un gran poder podría hacer algo como esto.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ―sugirió Fili, frustrado―. ¿Por qué castigarnos con esta carga? ¿Qué sentido tiene este sortilegio por mucho que nuestra familia…?

Enmudeció de golpe, acordándose justo a tiempo de no hablar más de la cuenta. Kili dejó de roer el esqueleto y levantó la portentosa cabeza. Siempre habían tenido un cuidado meticuloso en no desvelar su origen, en honor a las últimas palabras de prudencia que su tío había pronunciado.

―¿Por mucho que vuestra familia…qué? ―inquirió Aragorn, ceñudo.

―Olvídalo ―repuso Fili, carraspeando y apagando su pipa.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que Aragorn suspirara profundamente y apagara su pipa con la punta del dedo.

―Será mejor que dejemos a un lado las medias verdades ―dijo con voz trémula―. Sé más de lo que os he confiado, y seguir ocultándolo solo creará desconfianza.

Los dos hermanos se tensaron en el acto, Fili clavando en él su mirada azul y Kili irguiendo las orejas puntiagudas. ¿De qué estaba hablando? El hombre miró fijamente las llamas, los ojos verde brillante pensativos como si tratara de elegir las palabras.

―No conozco vuestros nombres, pero sí vuestro linaje ―dejó caer finalmente.

El corazón de Fili triplicó el ritmo de sus latidos. Poco a poco, esperando no ser detectado, deslizó la mano en el fardo y aferró la empuñadura de una de sus espadas gemelas. Sus sentidos no obstante siguieron puestos en el hombre en el que había confiado tantos días y que ahora veía bajo una nueva luz.

―Hace años, tras la conquista de Erebor por parte de las tropas de Mordor, se extendió un rumor ―prosiguió Aragorn sin mirarles directamente―. Uno que decía que en el Este ofrecían riquezas sin límites para aquel que encontrara con vida a dos enanos fugados de La Montaña Solitaria.

Entonces sí les miró, sus ojos claros llenos de reconocimiento, de consecuencia.

―Los últimos descendientes de Durin ―habló―. Dos hermanos jóvenes, herederos de Thorin Escudo de Roble… y por tanto Reyes bajo La Montaña tras su muerte.

Fili mantuvo su expresión imperturbable, pero su mano tanteó hasta aferrar su segunda espada bajo la manta. Si era rápido, podría vencer a aquel hombre en lo que dura un parpadeo… aunque probablemente Kili lo haría pedazos antes. Más Aragorn aún no había terminado.

―Yo vi una vez, cerca de Moria, a Thorin Escudo de Roble y su hermano Frerin. Solo era un niño, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Éste último tenía el cabello de un inusual color rubio, más típico de las familias de los Eldar que de hijos de Aüle. Y sus ojos eran de un azul que había pasado en la sangre desde el primer Durin.

Fili sabía a dónde iba encaminado aquel discurso. Todos, desde que era un retoño, habían alabado el enorme parecido que tenía con su fallecido tío Frerin, solo una sombra borrosa en sus recuerdos.

―Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi la primera noche ―confesó el hombre―. Supe que erais el premio por el que Azog _el Profanador_ ofrecía tamaña recompensa. Y también por qué huís de todo y todos.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Kili se incorporó de su posición aparentemente relajada y abrió las fauces en su dirección, gruñendo amenazadoramente mientras la saliva le chorreaba entre los colmillos. Aragorn reaccionó por instinto y su mano se cerró sobre la empuñadura de Andúril, sacándola solo ligeramente de la vaina.

―No seas insensato, Kili, y déjame terminar ―pidió el hombre―. No quiero hacerte daño.

Kili avanzó medio metro hacia él, apoyando con cautela las almohadillas de sus patas en el suelo mientras aumentaba el tono de sus gruñidos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el arma que sostenía el hombre, _sospesando_, valorando las opciones de ser herido en la acometida. Por primera vez sí parecía un huargo: feroz, letal y dispuesto a matar.

―Una palabra en falso y Kili te desgarrará la garganta ―amenazó Fili―. Y yo no seré menos rápido o más clemente.

―Eso no será necesario ―repuso Aragorn con precaución, soltando su espada y levantando ambas manos enguantadas en son de paz―. No soy ninguna amenaza para vosotros.

―¿Nos conduces a una trampa? ―exigió Fili, infatigable―. ¿Es en Bree donde cobran la recompensa?

―El oro nunca me ha importado, y por el contrario siento gran simpatía por la gente de Thrór y ninguna por los orcos ―aseguró Aragorn con vehemencia―. No debéis temer que os traicione.

―Comprenderás que tu palabra, por sincera que suene, no sea suficiente ―dijo Fili.

Su voz parecía antinaturalmente calmada, y aquel detalle hizo temer a Aragorn alguna reacción inesperada. Fili se puso en pie con deliberada lentitud, aferrando la empuñadura de sus espadas gemelas y manteniéndolas a ambos lados en una clara amenaza. Había sido enseñado por los mejores guerreros de Erebor, y nada tenía que envidiar al más diestro luchador de los hombres.

No obstante, su elocuencia sería su arma en aquella ocasión.

―También yo sé quién eres, _dúnedain._ Lo supe en el instante en el que pusiste un pie en la Cima de los Vientos ―reveló―. Kili nunca atendió a las clases de nuestros tutores, pero yo sí. Y reconozco un trabajo de enanos cuando lo veo.

Ante esto, Kili giró la cabeza en su dirección, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos que incluso entonces eran a todas luces humanos. ¿De qué estaba hablando su hermano?

―Tu espada fue fabricada en Ered Luin por los enanos de la Primera Edad ―aseguró Fili sin pestañear―. Narsil era su nombre, aunque fue rota y aparentemente reforjada por elfos y dada un nuevo nombre. Originalmente en el metal rezaba "Narsil es mi nombre. Una poderosa espada. Telchar me forjó en Nogrod" ―tomó aire―. Una hoja fraguada para reyes de los Hombres.

Por aquel entonces era el propio Aragorn el que permanecía inmóvil, con el rostro inexpresivo pero un tinte de alarma atisbándose en sus rasgos.

―Claro que también podrías ser un ladrón, apoderándote de un tesoro de tal calibre ―puntualizó Fili sin detenerse―. El anillo de tu mano, sin embargo, no dice lo mismo. Dos serpientes de ojos esmeraldas, una devorando y coronada con laureles. El símbolo de la Casa de Isildur ―clavó los ojos azules, repentinamente febriles, en él―. Demasiadas coincidencias. Y ahora dime, Aragorn, si tus razones para mantenerte en el anonimato son tan grandes o no como las nuestras… Heredero al trono de Gondor ―sentenció.

A aquellas palabras siguió el silencio más largo que los tres oirían jamás. La tensión se respiraba en el aire mientras se sostenían la mirada mutuamente. Ni Fili ni Aragorn habían soltado sus espadas, y Kili tenía los colmillos expuestos fuertemente cerrados como si se preparara a morder.

―Alabo tu sagacidad, Maese Enano ―cedió finalmente Aragorn, retirando la mano de la empuñadura―. No has errado ni en una sola palabra. Atándome de pies y manos aunque ello no fuera necesario. Como ya he dicho, ni soy un cazarrecompensas ni tengo ninguna hostilidad hacia la gente de Durin. Sencillamente he creído conveniente confirmar mis sospechas.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Fili.

―Que seáis herederos de sangre real es de suma importancia ―opinó Aragorn, rascándose detrás de la oreja―. La prueba definitiva de que vuestra condena no es simple casualidad. Alguien… o _algo_ tiene un gran interés en que jamás podáis ocupar el sitio que os corresponde por nacimiento. Erebor es el reino enano más poderoso desde la Segunda Edad, y la gente de Aüle una amenaza para los orcos desde que fue creada. Mucho me temo que alguien se haya tomado tantas molestias en impedir la perpetuidad del linaje es la antesala de algo mucho mayor.

Fili expulsó lentamente el aire por las fosas nasales. La explicación no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, y de hecho una parte de aquel embrollo había empezado a cobrar sentido. No eran pocas las historias que había oído sobre sortilegios que afectaban a personas insensatas que se adentraban donde no debían, pero siempre había creído que lo sucedido a él y a su hermano era un terrible malentendido o un error.

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

―Si todo va bien, Gandalf os ayudará ―murmuró Aragorn, volviendo a sentarse en posición relajada.

―¿Gandalf? ―sugirió Fili.

―Es con quien debo encontrarme en Bree ―dijo Aragorn―. Los elfos lo llaman Mithrandir y los hombres el Peregrino Gris.

La boca de Fili se abrió en una ligera "o". ¡Por supuesto que sabía quién era Gandalf! Su abuelo le había contado historias sobre los cinco magos venidos de más allá del Mar, de las tierras de los Valar. El Peregrino Gris era un afable anciano de larga barba y ropas grises que trotaba en un Señor de los Caballos tan plateado como la espuma de mar.

Sonrió ligeramente, más lleno de esperanza que nunca. Si la mitad de las historias que había oído eran ciertas, aún tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

Kili acabó de vestirse, tiritando por el frío de la mañana, mientras apagaba los rescoldos de la hoguera a patadas. La mañana era gélida y la escarcha relucía como cristal en los rincones no expuestos a la luz. El halcón ya volaba cantando en libertad en las alturas, así que él se dirigió al lugar donde Aragorn estaba preparando un frugal desayuno.

Para ser francos, Kili había permanecido con un ojo abierto toda la noche, no fiándose del todo del hombre. Fili siempre había sido el más listo de los dos, pero también el más confiado: Kili no era tan fácil de convencer. Pero Aragorn había dormido a pierna suelta envuelto en su manta, una señal de que no tenía ninguna intención oculta con ellos y a la vez que confiaba que no emprendieran acciones hostiles contra él.

Fue suficiente para despejar las dudas de Kili: Aragorn de verdad pretendía ayudarles, y sospechaba que podía ser una ayuda muy valiosa.

Comieron deprisa y emprendieron el camino, entrando en poco tiempo en un camino de tierra bordeado de muros bajos de piedra que delimitaban huertos. Campesinos empezando sus tareas diarias se cruzaron con ellos, y también gente con carros que partían de la aún lejana Bree.

Kili reía internamente cada vez que se cruzaban con un caballo o un asno, pues los animales bufaban inquietos y a veces relinchaban en alarma.

―Huelen al lobo en mí ―susurró maliciosamente a Aragorn―. Les pone nerviosos.

―Parece divertirte ―puntualizó el hombre, ceñudo.

―Es divertido ―aseguró Kili con una carcajada. Su expresión se ensombreció poco después―. Cuando vivíamos en Erebor, mi hermano y yo solíamos cabalgar muchas horas, cazando en las faldas de La Montaña. Es probable que no podamos volver a hacerlo.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, notando la mirada compasiva del montaraz sobre él, para después carraspear con fuerza y apretar el paso. Kili era probablemente el enano vivo más rápido al paso, por su estilizada constitución, y nunca había tenido que acelerar para ponerse a la altura de su acompañante humano.

El día pasó más rápido de lo esperado, y la preocupación de Kili fue en aumento a medida que el sol empezaba a descender hacia el Oeste.

―No habrá problemas si llegamos antes del anochecer ―opinó Aragorn para tranquilizarle―. En cuanto pidamos una habitación en el Pony Pisador, podréis transformaros sin problemas.

Miró de reojo al enano con el ceño fruncido. Kili comprendió de inmediato la indirecta.

―Me estaré calladito, ¿vale? ―sugirió, furibundo―. ¿O acaso crees que pasaré la noche aullando y arañando la puerta? Puedo ser discreto si lo deseo.

En poco más de media hora atisbaron las primeras casas, y después la aldea en sí misma rodeada por una muralla en empalizada. Las puertas estaban cerradas durante la noche, pero a aquellas horas había un trajín constante de idas y venidas. Bree era una aldea plantada en medio de ninguna parte, así que en realidad era el punto intermedio entre varios mundos. Había Gente Grande, Medianos (aquellos bonachones seres bajitos de cabellos rizados) y, en tiempos, también varios enanos que comerciaban entre Erebor y las Montañas Azules.

Cuando se acercaron a las puertas, Kili se subió la capucha para ocultar su cabello y sus rasgos en la mayor medida posible. Para todos debía quedar patente que Aragorn iba acompañado de un enano, pero sería prudente que no pudieran distinguir de _cuál_. Notó algunas miradas puestas en él, pero no se detuvieron en su persona más de lo debido.

Aragorn le condujo por un camino embarrado que bien parecía la calle principal hasta un local de un extremo, donde un viejo cartel de madera rezaba "El Pony Pisador, de Cebadilla Mantecona".

Al empujar la puerta chirriante les recibió el sonido de las risas y un ambiente cargado de humo de tabaco. Había una veintena de mesas distribuidas sin demasiado orden en la planta baja, pero habría unas sesenta personas allá dentro. Ambos se dirigieron a la barra, donde un hombre calvo y gordo de rostro colorado sonreía sin parar.

―Señor Trancos, qué placer volver a verle ―saludó el hombre con cortesía, sin dejar de llenar jarras de cerveza a dos manos―. Han llegado noticias del norte de algunos compañeros montaraces suyos, aunque rara vez hablan si no es entre ustedes. Han pedido una habitación e ingentes cantidades de cerveza: supongo que la bebida no es tan común tan arriba ―después notó la presencia de Kili―. ¡Qué ven mis ojos! Los enanos, al igual que la Gente Pequeña, siempre son bien recibidos en la casa del viejo Cebadilla. Quizá una habitación hobbit será adecuada para usted, Maese Enano, bien clavada en la tierra como a ustedes les gusta…

A Kili le quedó patente en el acto que aquel hombre podía seguir hablando sin parar durante horas. Cada vez que intentó abrir la boca para cortarle el tal Cebadilla cambiaba de nuevo de tema.

―No nos cuentes tu vida, Mantecona ―repuso Aragorn con escasa paciencia―. Estoy esperando a Gandalf.

―¿Gandalf? ―sugirió Cebadilla con el ceño fruncido―. La última vez que le vi fue el verano pasado, e iba a visitar a esos Medianos tan amigos suyos. Le gusta la hierba de pipa, ya sabe, y no hay ninguna como la de la Cuaderna del Sur.

Kili sintió el frío peso de la decepción en el estómago. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su camino había tenido una meta, una esperanza, por intangible e insegura que fuera. Y de repente el mago no estaba. Aragorn tampoco parecía muy contento con la noticia.

―Se habrá retrasado ―murmuró para Kili, seguramente para tranquilizarle―. Los magos aseguran nunca llegar tarde, sino cuando ellos se lo proponen. Una tamaña falacia, en mi opinión ―añadió con una sonrisa burlona―. Tendremos que esperarle aquí, en ése caso ―dijo en dirección al tabernero, dejando caer un puñado de monedas―. Déjanos una habitación.

―¿Dos camas o una sola con suficiente espacio? ―sugirió Mantecona, aparentemente con aire inocente.

La mirada fulminante que le dedicaron ambos fue suficiente para que el seboso tabernero se apresurara a inclinarse tras el mostrador para entregarles una llave que Aragorn arrancó de sus manos de malos modos. La sugerencia no parecía haber caído en gracia a ninguno de los dos.

―¿"Trancos"? ―sugirió Kili mientras subían a toda prisa por las escaleras.

―Es prudente tener más de un nombre y no usarlos todos juntos ―se limitó a decir Aragorn.

Kili se maldijo mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido.

La habitación no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía dos camas de aspecto mullido con suficientes mantas como para no pasar frío. Una chimenea apagada ocupaba una de las paredes y en la otra había una ventana cerrada a cal y canto.

Faltaba muy poco para el ocaso. Kili lo sentía en sus huesos, en su sangre, aunque no pudiera ver la luz del sol. El lobo ansiaba desgarrar aquella sutil apariencia para mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Por mucho que hubiera intentado convencer a Aragorn, mantener a raya el instinto de saltar por la ventana y correr sin descanso bajo la bóveda estrellada sería todo un reto.

Abrió la ventana polvorienta y el halcón entró veloz, aleteando para posarse como una efigie de oro en su brazo extendido, las plumas ahuecadas para protegerse del frío. Le acompañó una luz naranja que se colaba entre un puñado de nubes grises y perezosas.

El cambio sucedió casi de inmediato, por lo que pronto Fili sustituyó a Kili en su forma humana. El enano se apresuró a vestirse mientras Aragorn prendía el fuego y arrojaba un par de troncos dentro. La habitación era tan pequeña que el ambiente no tardó en volverse cálido.

―Deseo tomar una cena decente ―apostilló el hombre, sacudiéndose el hollín de las manos―. Cebadilla no es el mejor cocinero de la Tierra Media, pero nada puede conseguirse mejor a menos de cincuenta millas de Bree. Mejores halagos se lleva su cerveza, en todo caso ―miró a Fili mientras se desprendía de la capa―. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

―No voy a dejar a Kili ―protestó el enano con fiereza.

Fili llevaba años sin tomarse una cerveza o siquiera pisar una taberna en forma humana. Era comprensible: prácticamente nunca pasaban la noche a cubierto, durmiendo al raso debido a la apariencia de Kili. No obstante, el empujoncito que le dedicó el lobo con la punta del hocico y la mirada entusiasmada fue suficiente para convencerle, por una vez, de concederse tal capricho.

―Volveré enseguida ―prometió, abarcando la cabeza del huargo con las manos―. Tú harías mejor en descansar.

Kili le lamió la nariz en asentimiento, comprensivo. No todos los días Fili podía permitirse un rato de despreocupación, y él no iba a aguarle la fiesta. Fili no dejó de mirar atrás, no obstante, mientras seguía a Aragorn y ambos salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Kili se hizo un ovillo en un rincón, cerca de la chimenea, y cayó en un sopor profundo y reparador.

* * *

Fili recordaba el jolgorio de las tabernas en los días dorados de Erebor, donde nobles y mineros se mezclaban sin orden para beber y entonar a voz en grito canciones por todos conocidas. El ambiente del Pony Pisador, por lo tanto, no le resultó nada nuevo.

Había algo extrañamente familiar en el espacio cargado de humo, risas y olor a cerveza, aunque prácticamente todos allí se levantaran más de dos palmos por encima de su cabeza. Algo que le llenó de una nostálgica sensación de calidez. Una vez más, deseó poder compartir aquellas pequeñas dichas con su hermano.

La cena consistió en pollo asado con patatas y especias, huevos, queso y pan. Y, por supuesto, varias pintas de cerveza para cada uno (una cena decente no es tal sin dicho aliciente). No hablaron demasiado, pero sí se unieron a cantar con la gente del lugar. A Fili le sorprendió descubrir que conocía más de una canción, aunque procediera de un lugar tan al Este.

En un momento dado una exuberante mujer pelirroja, de nariz pecosa y brillantes ojos verdes, se acercó hacia ellos contoneando las caderas. Llevaba un generoso escote que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Fili no era tan tonto como para no comprender a qué se dedicaba la susodicha, así que sintió que se tensaba como una vara cuando ésta se apoyó en la mesa a su lado.

―Buenas noches, encanto ―ronroneó, tironeando (sin permiso) de una de las trenzas de su cabello―. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? No suelen gustarme los enanos, pero contigo haría una excepción.

Fili parpadeó, azorado, sin que las palabras se dignaran a salir de sus labios. Seguramente aquella mujer desconocía el significado tan íntimo que tenía tocar el cabello de otro en la cultura enana.

―Las mujeres de los enanos tienen barba, Bessie ―intervino Aragorn, notando la turbación del enano―. Lamento decirte que no eres de su agrado.

La aludida frunció los labios con decepción, pero sus ojos claros se posaron rápidamente en el hombre.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, montaraz? ―inquirió―. ¿No querrías alguien para calentar tu cama?

―Cada vez que vengo a Bree, que no es poco, me haces la misma pregunta ―repuso Aragorn con infinita paciencia―. Imagino que ya conoces la respuesta.

Bessie se marchó con aire ofendido, buscando más suerte en una mesa del centro de la taberna. Fili carraspeó sonoramente mientras notaba que sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera fiebre.

―Pocos son capaces de rechazar los encantos de Bessie ―admitió Aragorn, a medio camino entre la diversión y la resignación―. Te felicito por ello. Aunque quizá no te resulte atractiva, por la falta de vello facial tan típica de vuestras mujeres…

―Nunca ha sido un detalle especialmente importante para mí ―confesó Fili, dando un nuevo trago a su pinta para no tener que seguir hablando.

No era una mentira: el único rostro que jamás le había parecido atractivo apenas tenía un atisbo de barba esparcida alrededor de los labios y la mandíbula. Aragorn notó el cambio en su expresión, prácticamente soñadora, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

―O quizá tal vez tu corazón ya es de otra persona ―se aventuró―. Alguien a quien miras como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

Los dedos de Fili se tensaron sobre el asa de la jarra hasta casi volverse blancos. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en el hombre, intentando leer tras aquella aparentemente intrascendente conversación.

―No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar ―gruñó, fingiendo desconocimiento.

―Es posible que no sea asunto mío, pero desde luego sí sabes a dónde quiero llegar ―repuso Aragorn con voz calmada―. He vivido mucho y conocido a mucha gente, y algo tan evidente no me pasa desapercibido.

"_No sigas"_ suplicó Fili para sus adentros. Empezaba a faltarle el aire, y aquel nudo frío en su pecho que había cargado cada día de su vida se volvía más y más pesado. Todos los de su alrededor desaparecieron de su perspectiva, el mundanal ruido disolviéndose en un silencio imposible en el que se solo el creciente latido de su corazón se hacía oír como un tambor de guerra.

¿Era posible que aquel hombre lo supiera? ¿Tan descuidado, tan _obvio_, había sido?

―¿_Él_ lo sabe? ―inquirió Aragorn.

Fili pestañeó finalmente, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, y se retorció las manos de dedos gruesos.

―No puede saberlo. _Jamás_ ―aseguró tajantemente―. Eso le destruiría.

―O tal vez le salvaría ―apostilló Aragorn.

Fili suspiró con tedio, sintiendo el dolor acrecentarse hasta el punto de no dejarle respirar. Aquel hombre no comprendía la magnitud de su condena, de lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo.

―Soy su hermano ―siseó―. Los enanos no somos con los elfos, en cuya cultura son comunes las parejas entre parientes. Si algún día el reino de nuestra gente volviera a alzarse, algo de tal naturaleza sería considerado un insulto. Una deformidad que les llevaría a separarnos.

¡Oh, cuántas veces había intentado justificarse a sí mismo! Escudarse en la fuerza de lo que sentía por Kili, en que lo daría todo y más por él. En que había pasado años mirándole como quien mira al más perfecto de los tesoros, ardiendo en celos cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a él y lo arrebataba de su lado.

Pero al final el rostro de Thorin, teñido de decepción, aparecía en sus pensamientos. Imaginaba las represalias, no solo para él sino también para Kili, en caso de que su gente siguiera viva o los enanos volvieran a ser un pueblo próspero. Ni en el más benevolente escenario veía un futuro prometedor a tal sentimiento.

―Se supone que debo protegerle de todo tipo de cosas, incluidos aquellos que puedan ser una mala influencia ―se rió con amargura―. Y en cambio la aberración en sí misma camina y vuela a su lado cada noche y cada día. Deseando impuramente algo que está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Los enanos solo amamos una vez en nuestras vidas ―hizo un ademán de hundir el rostro entre las manos―. Y yo he elegido a la única persona en quien nunca debería haber puesto los ojos de ése modo. Alguien _prohibido_.

Aragorn no dijo nada inmediatamente, y Fili sintió como si le estuviera juzgando. No sabía cómo era visto el incesto entre los hombres, pero probablemente de igual o peor manera que entre los enanos. Quizá le gritara que le detestaba y les retirara su ayuda. Se maldijo por haber hablado tanto. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Aceptación? ¿Redención? Quizá solamente un modo de dejar escapar aquella verdad que le comía por dentro.

No obstante, la respuesta de Aragorn le tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos increíblemente verdes le miraron con absoluta comprensión, y Fili sintió que aquel peso se aligeraba.

―Nadie puede elegir a quién entrega su corazón ―aseveró el hombre―. No es el deseo lo que guía tus gestos y palabras, sino algo mucho más fuerte y… auténtico. Tachar un sentimiento tan puro de inadecuado no está al alcance de nadie, ni tan solo de los mismísimos Valar.

―Hablas como si supieras lo que se siente ―observó Fili.

Aragorn agachó la mirada e introdujo una mano en su camisa, abarcando en su palma el colgante de _mithril_ que ya había llamado la atención de Kili la noche que le conocieron.

―Yo también dirigí mi afecto a la persona inconveniente ―confesó con mal camuflada pesadumbre―. Su familia se opone con fiereza a nuestra unión, y su elección es tan grande que puede costarle la vida. Y aun así, con todo el dolor que nos supone a ambos, no cambiaríamos la dicha de habernos amado por nada que exista en la Tierra Media.

Fili sintió un acceso de empatía por el hombre. Su expresión, el anhelo en su mirada, hablaban también de una historia muy triste. De una barrera que los separaba a él y su amada más allá de la distancia.

Tal vez no estaba solo en sus penas.

* * *

Aunque Kili había estado durmiendo plácidamente durante el rato que Fili estuvo fuera, saltó de su sitio como impulsado por un resorte cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. El enano apareció en el umbral, los ojos azules henchidos de felicidad en la penumbra, y se dirigió a él con los brazos abiertos.

Kili había aprendido tiempo atrás que lanzarse con toda su altura sobre Fili podía acabar con su hermano dolorosamente estampado contra el suelo, pero a veces no podía resistirse al frenesí de tenerle cerca, a la sensación de familiaridad. A su olor que prácticamente formaba parte de sí mismo. Apoyó las gigantescas patas en sus hombros y empezó a lamerle la cara frenéticamente, emitiendo pequeños sonidos de placer.

―Shhh, Kili ―murmuró Fili, halagado, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima―. No querrás que te oigan, ¿verdad?

El lobo obedeció a regañadientes, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirándole atentamente. Aunque estuvieran malditos, a Fili le llenaba de ternura aquel aspecto, el modo que tenía su hermano de demostrar su cariño cuando no tenía brazos o voz para hablar.

―Te he traído algo de comer ―murmuró, dejando un plato con dos muslos de pollo en el suelo―. No es mucho, pero mañana será mejor.

Kili se acercó moviendo la cola e hizo buena cuenta de su cena en pocos segundos. Mientras tanto, Fili se deshizo de las botas y el jubón, quedándose únicamente con las calzas y la camisa interior. Para cuando se había deslizado entre las mantas y reposaba en la almohada, suspirando en bienestar, Kili se había encogido al lado de la cama, al parecer decidiendo que era el lugar idóneo para dormir. Fili bostezó sonoramente, disfrutando del calor de las mantas y el cómodo cojín.

―Está bien dormir por una vez en una cama… ―susurró, al borde del sueño.

Sacó la mano por entre las cobijas para tocar la húmeda nariz de Kili, que respiró apaciblemente contra su palma abierta. Presa de aquella paz envolvente, no tardó mucho en abandonarse al sueño, carente de preocupaciones por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Tuvo la sensación de no haber dormido más de unos pocos minutos cuando alguien le zarandeó para despertarle. Fili reaccionó por instinto lanzando las manos hacia adelante e intentando golpear a su agresor, pero una voz conocida le habló desde las alturas.

―Despierta, por lo que más quieras.

Era Aragorn. Fili pestañeó furiosamente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. La habitación estaba oscura a excepción de la luz del exterior que se colaba por la ventana. El enano miró a ambos lados hasta que encontró a Kili. Supo enseguida que algo iba mal.

El lobo estaba sobre sus patas, tenso y con los pelos del cuerpo erizados. Sus orejas estaban pegadas contra el cráneo y gruñía en voz baja en dirección al exterior.

―Kili, ¿qué…?

No terminó, pues la mano de Aragorn acudió rauda a sellarle los labios. Los ojos verdes del montaraz parecían de cristal bajo la tenue iluminación.

―Escucha ―murmuró.

Y Fili así lo hizo, hasta que a sus oídos llegó un sonido que provenía del exterior, no lo suficientemente lejos. El aullido, penetrante e inconfundible, de un lobo huargo. Más de uno, en realidad.

Un pánico corrosivo se adueñó de Fili.

Los huargos estaban en Bree. Y rara vez viajaban solos.

* * *

_No he podido resistirme a las confesiones amorosas entre Fili y Aragorn. En realidad (en el contexto de este fic) ambos sienten que sus relaciones son "prohibidas"._

_P.D. Debo hacer un apunte... Como el amor era un tema totalmente secundario (o terciario) en el universo de Tolkien, nunca se profundizó hasta qué punto están aceptadas las relaciones. Me explico: en el fic la homosexualidad es algo raro pero bastante "aceptado" por la mayoría de gente. Es comprensible que en los 50, cuando se publicó El Hobbit/ESDLA eso no fuera así. Sin embargo creo que si se hubiera escrito hoy en día habría alguna mención a relaciones homosexuales (más o menos cono en Canción de Hielo y Fuego, pero sin ser tan bestia, claro). Soy consciente de que a Tolkien jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ése matiz en su obra teniendo en cuenta el contexto histórico, pero los tiempos cambian y no me parece "mal" añadir tal perspectiva. Siento si esto molesta a alguien (aunque intuyo que si están leyendo este fic, no es así xDD)._


End file.
